Wśród Węży
by Shadow Hippie
Summary: Ginny Weasley, postanawiając zerwać z wizerunkiem bezbronnej Ginny, postanawia wziąć udział w wymianie i kieruje się do Slytherinu. Czy tam odnajdzie siebie? Czy Ślizgoni okażą się dobrymi przyjaciółmi? W obliczu zbliżającej się wojny nic jednak nie jest pewne
1. Witamy w Slytherinie

Ginny Weasley przebiegła wzrokiem po nazwiskach nakreślonych atramentem na sporej wielkości pergaminie, wiszącym na kamiennej ścianie. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że całkiem sporo podpisów znajduje się w rubryce "Hufflepuff", a niewiele mniej w "Gryffindorze". Krukoni mieli dosłownie kilku chętnych (czyżby wszyscy sądzili, że nie odgadną zagadki i całą noc spędzą poza łóżkiem?). Najmniej, a raczej w ogóle, podpisów nie było w rubryce Slytherinu.  
>Ginny uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Kto by się spodziewał...<br>- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że chciałabyś mnie zostawić? - usłyszała za sobą ciepły głos starszego brata. Kiedy się odwróciła, Ron stał na tyle blisko, że mogła policzyć piegi na jego nosie.  
>- A co, Ronny by tęsknił? - Droczyła się, jednak jemu nie było do śmiechu.<br>- Ja mówię serio, Ginny – odparł, marszcząc nos. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę tu twojego nazwiska. – Dodał, wskazując palcem na pustą ślizgońską rubrykę.  
>Ginny otworzyła usta, by jeszcze trochę poprzekomarzać się z bratem, ale w tym momencie nadszedł Harry z Hermioną.<br>Na widok Harry'ego Ginny poczuła, jakby ktoś mocno ścisnął jej żołądek.  
>Hermiona rzuciła im "cześć" i od razu zaciekawiona podeszła do ściany, przy której stali Weasleyowie.<br>- Hanna Abbott do nas? Kto by pomyślał... – odparła, w zamyśleniu spoglądając na listę.  
>- Kim jest Mandy Brocklehurst? - zapytał Harry, zauważywszy podpis znajdujący się pod nazwiskiem Hanny.<br>- Krukonka. Naprawdę Harry, po tylu latach powinieneś kojarzyć ludzi ze swojego rocznika! - powiedziała z irytacją Hermiona, przewracając oczami. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Ginny usłyszała, jak Ron szepcze mu do ucha, że również nie kojarzy Mandy.  
>Ginny patrzyła na nich niczym na jakiś muzealny obrazek. Jakby byli eksponatem, któremu można się tylko przyglądać i zazdrościć autorowi, że potrafi nakreślić tak cudowną idyllę.<br>Westchnęła cicho. Dlaczego ona nie pasowała do tego obrazka?  
>Przysłuchiwała się jeszcze chwilę rozmowom dotyczącym wymiany, a chwilę później cała trójka zdecydowała udać się na kolację.<br>- Idziesz, Ginny? - zapytał Harry, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech.  
>- Zaraz dojdę – zadeklarowała, choć wcale nie miała ochoty na jedzenie.<br>Oparła się o zimną ścianę i powoli osunęła się w dół, obserwowując jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona idą żwawym krokiem przez korytarz.  
>Za każdym razem, kiedy widziała ich trójkę razem, czuła gorycz.<br>Wiedziała, że jako przykładna siostra i przyjaciółka nie powinna była im zazdrościć. Jednak nie potrafiła zachowywać spokoju. Poddawała się powoli poczuciu niepokoju, że jest dla nich nic nie znaczącym elementem, który nie pasował do ich układanki. A przecież tak bardzo chciała należeć do ich małej paczki... Chciała czuć, że Ron traktuje ją jak równą sobie, a nie jak małą, biedną Ginny. Pragnęła plotkować częściej z Hermioną i czuć, że ma w niej prawdziwe, siostrzane oparcie.  
>Jednak przede wszystkim pragnęła Harry'ego. Ot, po prostu żeby był <em>jej<em>.  
>Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że była dla nich wszystkich na swój sposób ważna, ale przede wszystkim stanowiła tylko tło. Dodatek do ich codzienności. Coś, co jakiś czas pojawi się w ich towarzystwie, ale nigdy nie zagości na dłużej, bo po co? Jest dla nich tylko małą, biedną Ginny.<br>A przecież nikt nie potrzebuje małej, biednej Ginny...  
>Niestety, prawda była taka, że teorytycznie miała wielu przyjaciół – praktycznie ani jednego.<p>

* * *  
>- <em>Lumos<em>.  
>Delikatny promień oświetlał kawałek korytarza przed nią. Skierowała różdżkę nieco w dół, w obawie, że potknie się o Panią Norris. Na szczęście kotki tu nie było.<br>Nikogo tu nie było.  
>Ginny przeszła jeszcze parę kroków, po czym zatrzymała się przy ścianie, na której wisiała lista. Oświeciła pergamin, jeszcze raz lustrując wzrokiem wszystkie nazwiska.<br>_Dobrze, Ginny. Raz, dwa, trzy, i po krzyku_, powtarzała sobie.  
>Wszak nie było to proste.<br>Prawdopodobnie Ron (i cała reszta szkoły też) weźmie ją za totalną kretynkę, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu. Ginny niestety dopiero teraz wzięła to pod uwagę. Tak naprawdę ten pomysł narodził się w jej głowie przed kilkoma minutami, a ona nie rozważając nawet "za" i "przeciw", okryła się szlafrokiem i wyszła z dormitorium.  
>W końcu jaka normalna, szanująca się dziewczyna dobrowolnie zgodziłaby się "zostać" Ślizgonką, choćby na króki czas?<br>_Taka, która jest małą, biedną Ginny_ pomyślała z goryczą. Ginny, którą może wszyscy docenią, kiedy ją stracą.  
>Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, sięgnęła po leżące nieopodal pióro. Szybkim ruchem nakreśliła swoje nazwisko w rubryce Slytherinu.<br>Nie zdążyła nawet odłożyć pióra na miejsce, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki.  
>Wstrzymała oddech, modląc się w duchu, by to nie był Filch.<br>Kiedy kroki ustały Ginny bardzo powoli odwróciła się i skierowała różdżkę by oświetlić twarz przybysza.  
>Czarne gęste brwi i oczy w tym samym kolorze silnie kontrastowały z jego bladą cerą, co w tym świetle wyglądało dość niepokojąco. Ginny rozpoznała w tym wysokim chłopaku Ślizgona, Teodora Notta.<br>- Co tu robisz? - spytał głębokim głosem, unosząc brwi. Ginny odsunęła się od listy, na której już widniało jej nazwisko.  
>- Spaceruję – odparła zdawkowo. - Nie mogłam zasnąć.<br>Nott obdarzył ją spojrzeniem Czy Uważasz Mnie Za Idiotę i spojrzał na pergamin. Wiedział, gdzie szukać; po wyrazie jego twarzy od razu można było zgadnąć, że znalazł tam Ginny.  
>- Głupia dziewczyna – stwierdził dość chłodno, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.<br>Ginny spojrzała na niego oburzona.  
>- Proszę?<br>- Jesteś. Głupią. Dziewczyną – powtórzył dobitnie, akcentując każde słowo. – Nie wiesz, co robisz i gdzie się pakujesz. To jest głupie. I bardzo gryfońskie.  
>Ginny stała przed nim zupełnie otępiała.<br>Jedyne, co słyszała o Teodorze, to fakt, że był osobą raczej skrytą i tajemniczą. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mógłby zachować się jak... typowy Ślizgon.  
>- Fakt, to jest bardzo gryfońskie – syknęła, czując narastającą irytację. – I bardzo nie w twoim interesie – dodała z wściekłością, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.<br>Było kilka minut po pierwszej kiedy wróciła do swojego dormitorium. Otulona w ciepłą pierzynę starała się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach swojego czynu.  
>Niestety wizje jej spotkania ze Ślizgonami były potężniejsze niż jej wola i przez wiele godzin nie mogła zasnąć, dręczona tym koszmarem.<br>Ten cały Nott miał rację. Popełniła straszny błąd... Co sobie w ogóle wyobrażała?!  
>Czuła, że narastająca wściekłość na Ślizgona rozsadzi ją od środka. Jak on mógł w ogóle mieszać się w jej sprawy?<br>Jednak Ginny nie mogła oszukiwać samej siebie; tak naprawdę cała ta sytuacja jest jej winą i nikt inny nie może za to ponosić odpowiedzialności. Zrobiła to pod wpływem impulsu, jak zwykle nie przemyśliwszy niczego dokładnie. I jak zwykle, wyjdzie jej to na gorsze.  
>Z tą myślą zasnęła, by za cztery godziny obudzić się na śniadanie.<p>

* * *  
>Deliktane promienie sobotniego słońca przebiły się przez zasłonki w dormitorium dziewcząt i oświetliły zaspaną twarz Ginny. Dziewczyna otworzyła leniwie oczy i wygramoliła się z pościeli, ziewając przy tym głośno.<br>Pierwsze, o czym pomyślała to dzisiejszy dzień – zapowiadał się słonecznie, przyjemnie i leniwie.  
>Drugie, co przyszło jej do głowy to nocna przechadzka po zamku, spotkanie Ślizgona-Kolejnego-Bufona oraz zdeklarowanie się do uczęszczania do domu Salazara.<br>Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że Ginny natychmiast chciała wracać do łóżka i już nigdy z niego nie wychodzić. Kiedy spostrzegła na zegarze godzinę ósmą nie mogła się postrzymać by nie powiedzieć siarczystego "Cholera!". Wszyscy już dawno byli na śniadaniu.  
>Wskoczyła szybko w swoje szaty i popędziła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.<br>Kiedy tylko przekroczyła jej próg wiedziała, że to był zły pomysł.  
>Miała wrażenie, że wszystkie (a może po prostu to wyolbrzymiła?) oczy skierowały się ku niej. Czując, że jej twarz przybiera mocno czerwony odcień przyśpieszyła kroku i usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru. Wnet została zasypana pytaniami z każdej strony.<br>- Sama się wpisałaś, czy to jakiś żart?  
>- Masz jakiś ciekawy plan co do nich, Gin?<br>- A zrobisz zdjęcie nagiej Millicenty? Wystraszę nim Seamusa!  
>Aczkolwiek najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Jeśli wczorajsze zachowanie Notta doprowadziło Ginny do frustracji, to widocznie nie doceniła Rona.<br>- GINEVRO! - Ginny omal nie wypluła kiełbaski, którą akurat zapchała usta, by nie odpowiadać na zaczepki. Z lekkim przerażeniem (Ron nigdy nie nazwał ją Ginevrą) spojrzała na brata stojącego nad nią. Na jego twarzy malowały się wściekłość i zawód, jakby chciał wykrzyczeć słynne mugolskie przysłowie* "I ty Brutusie przeciw mnie?".  
>- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - jęknął, siadając obok niej. Ginny czuła na sobie palący wzrok ludzi siedzących nieopodal.<br>- Później – syknęła, gdyż ostatnim, na co miała ochotę było rozmawianie z Ronem o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
>- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? - warczał cały czas, a Ginny wbiła nóż w swoją kiełbaskę i obserwowała wylewający się z niej tłuszcz. Kątem oka widziała, że Ron traci powoli równowagę.<br>- Później – powtórzyła, starając się zachować spokój.  
>- Powiedzcie jej coś! - zawołał, zmuszając tym samym Ginny do podniesienia wzroku. Dopiero teraz zauważyła Harry'ego i Hermionę siedzących naprzeciwko. Oboje mieli zdezorientowane miny.<br>Pośpiesznie wróciła do dłubania kiełbaski.  
>Nigdy nie była w centrum zainteresowania. Było to ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę osiągnięcia poszczególnych członków rodziny Weasley. Bill był Prefektem, Charlie kapitanem drużyny, Percy Prefektem Nadętym, bliźniaków wszyscy kochali, a Ron przyjaźnił się z Harry'm Potterem. Ginny czerpała złośliwą satysfakcję z tego, że ten powód do "dumy" nie jest bynajmniej jego zasługą.<br>Ale Harry...  
>Co on pomyślał widząc jej nazwisko na tej liście? Zdrajczyni? Głupia dziewczyna, jak to prosto określił Nott?<br>Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i zdenerowowanego.  
>Ginny poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie – jakby ktoś dźgnął ją igłą o nazwie "Wyrzuty Sumienia".<br>Otworzyła usta, aby podjąć próbę wytłumaczenia swojego nieracjonalnego zachowania, choć sama przed sobą nie mogła tego wyjaśnić, ale w tej samej chwili wstał Albus Dumbledore i jednym znaczącym chrząknięciem zmusił całą salę do zachowania ciszy.  
>- Dziękuję – rzekł profesor, uśmiechając się promiennie do uczniów. – Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim uczniom, którzy zechcieli wziąć udział w naszej zabawie. Cieszę się, że spędzicie czas z waszymi przyjaciółmi z innych domów. – Akcentując słowo "przyjaciele" spojrzał w stronę Ginny z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.<br>Mimo sympatii, którą dziewczyna darzyła dyrektora teraz najchętniej pociągnęłaby go za brodę z całej siły.  
>- Ponadto przypominam, że uczniowie, którzy biorą udział w wymianie powinni spakować za chwilę swoje rzeczy i stawić się u swojego opiekuna domu... Tego aktualnego.<br>Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia. Poczekała, aż Dumbledore skończy swoją przemowę, po czym, korzystając z wymówki, wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i pobiegła do pokoju wspólnego, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
>Dotarwszy do dormitorium wygrzebała swój kufer spod łóżka i zaczęła się pakować.<br>_Ahoj, przygodo _pomyślała z gorzką ironią, spoglądając tęsknie na swój gryfoński krawat.

* * *  
>- Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor? - zapytała Ginny, stanąwszy w progu gabinetu profesor McGonagall.<br>- Siadaj, Weasley – odrzekła nauczycielka, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Ginny zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zajęła miejsce.  
>- A więc, Weasley... - zaczęła McGonagall rzeczowym tonem, przyglądając się swojej uczennicy znad okularów. – Czy tu chodzi o pana Malfoy'a?<br>Ginny, która ze zdenerowania bawiła się rękawem swetra, słysząc słowa pani profesor natychmiast przestała i spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.  
>- Słucham?<br>- Tylko zgaduję – powiedziała szybko Minerva. – Powód, dla którego postanowiłaś zasmakować ślizgońskiego życia.  
>- Och – tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić Ginny, bo wizja siebie biegnącej do Slytherinu dla Malfoya skutecznie odebrała jej na chwilę mowę. - Pani profesor, ja sama nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłam... Ale chyba jednak zrezygnuję.<br>Nauczycielka wydawała się być zaskoczona jej odpowiedzią. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jej, po czym, jakby nie dowierzając, powtórzyła:  
>- Zrezygnujesz?<br>- Widziała pani, co się działo dziś na śniadaniu? Jeżeli ja tam pójdę to oni będą...  
>- Tak, będą – ucięła szortsko McGonagall. – Ale przecież jesteś ponad to, prawda? Weasley, musisz wziąć się w garść. Jesteś jedyną Gryfonką, ba, jedyną uczennicą, która zdecydowała się na Slytherin mimo tego, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. To już jest odwagą samo w sobie. Nie pozwól więc, by brali cię za Gryfonkę, która ucieka przed tym, do czego się zobowiązała.<br>Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową. Poczuła się taka mała i bezwartościowa kiedy McGongall przypominała jej czym jest prawdziwe gryfoństwo.  
>Wyszła z gabinetu profesorki (zaopatrzona w nowy plan, szaty oraz specjalne instrukcje, jak dojść do ich pokoju wspólnego) z przeświadczeniem, że to, co robi jest rzeczywiście dobre.<br>I cokolwiek ją tam czeka (a czeka piekło, była tego prawie pewna) to musi się z tym zmierzyć.

* * *  
>Kiedy dotarła do lochów zdała sobie sprawę, że profesor McGonagall nie podała jej hasła. Choć czuła narastającą panikę (każdy krok, który przybliżał ją do pokoju wspólnego dokładał jej też coraz więcej stresów) starała zachować spokój. Na pewno jakiś Ślizgon zaraz dojdzie i powie jej hasło. W końcu to tacy sympatyczni ludzie...<br>W pewnym momencie Ginny zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Stała przed nagą ścianą, którą podpierało dwoje ludzi. Rozpoznała w nich bliźniaków ze swojego rocznika – Zoey i Tony'ego Holt. Oboje mieli odznaki Prefektów na piersi.  
>- Jest i zguba! - zawołał radośnie Tony, czarując ją uśmiechem i bielą swoich zębów.<br>Zoey przewróciła oczami. Widocznie nie miała ochoty na zbędne gatki-szmatki.  
>- Trucizna w herbatce – powiedziała, a w ścianie ukazały się brązowe drzwi.<br>Naciskając klamkę, rzekła oficjalnym, choć bardzo znudzonym i pozbawionym emocji, tonem:  
>- Witamy w Slytherinie.<p> 


	2. Trzymaj się zasad

_AN: Ten rozdział pisałam rok, albo może nawet 2 lata temu, więc technicznie jest gorszy niż te, które piszę na bieżąco. Niemniej, da się przeżyć._

Zoey Holt miała w sobie coś specjalnego. Ginny słyszała wprawdzie tak infantylne określenia jak "dobra sztuka", kiedy Ślizgonka przechadzając się po korytarzu i kusząco kołysząc biodrami zwracała na siebie uwagę męskiej części Hogwartu, jednak tu liczyła się charyzma, zarówno Zoey jak i Tony'ego. Jej długie, czarne fale luźno spływały po plecach, a ciemne niczym węgiel brwi i rzęsy mocno kontrastowały z mleczną cerą.

Jej brat bliźniak również mógł pochwalić się nienagannymi genami. Kiedy figlarnie wykrzywiał swoje blade, dobrze skrojone usta i odgarniał z czoła niesforne czarne kosmyki skradał serce niejednej dziewczynie.

Dla Ginny sam ich wygląd był kwintesencją domu Salazara. Dumni, ambitni, zimni...  
>Pokój Wspólny natomiast niczym jej nie zaskoczył – oziębły, zalatujący stęchlizną, nijak nie przypominał pomieszczenia, w którym czas spędzali Gryfoni.<p>

Nie było tu kominka, nie czuć było też rodzinnej atmosfery. Ściany były niemalże gołe, kamienne. Cała salka przyprawiała Ginny o dreszcze i tęsknotę za Gryffindorem. I kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała miała ochotę sama siebie uderzyć. Przecież nie minęły nawet dwie godziny od kiedy opuściła Gryfonów!

- Chyba jeszcze nie wrócili ze śniadania – mruknął Tony, rozglądając się po pustym pomieszczeniu. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą na wiadomość, że nie będzie musiała od samego początku znosić kpiących uwag jej nowych "przyjaciół".

Jednak zaledwie Tony wypowiedział te słowa drzwi uchyliły się ponownie, a w progu stanęły dwie Ślizgonki. Jedną z nich Ginny rozpoznała od razu – była to wyjątkowo nieuprzejma Pansy Parkinson.

Obie dziewczyny, na widok nowej mieszkanki domu, wyszczerzyły zęby i podeszły bliżej, robiąc to powoli, jakby grały hieny atakujące zwierzynę.

- Salazar Slytherin w grobie się przewraca, widząc kto hańbi jego ziemię – wycedziła Pansy.

- Cóż... - zaczęła powoli Ginny z zaskakującym spokojem. – Widząc ciebie na swojej ziemi też bym nie była zadowolona.

Ta, choć mało błyskotliwa riposta, rozzłościła Pansy na tyle, że dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, co natychmiast powtórzyła jej koleżanka. Tak więc i Ginny wyciągnęła swoją, wymierzając ją w Ślizgonki. Rodzieństwo Holt stało jednak niewzruszone, jakby do ich obowiązków Prefektów nie należało zażegnywanie sporów.

- Jakieś _show _beze mnie?

Cała piątka odwróciła głowę. Delikatny, acz przesycony złośliwą ironią głos dochodził z przejścia, jak domniemała Ginny, prowadzącego do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
>W progu stała średniego wzrostu blondynka o niewinnej, nieco pulchnej twarzy. Swoimi zielonymi oczyma przyglądała się towarzystwu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.<p>

- Pansy, złotko, złość piękności szkodzi. A po tobie widać, jak nerwowym człowiekiem jesteś, niestety.

Pansy Parkinson obdarzyła Daphne Greengrass nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Odwal się, Daphne – wysyczała. – Skoro tolerujesz zdrajcę krwi w naszym domu, to nie jesteś lepsza niż oni.

Daphne parsknęła śmiechem.

- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli pokażę Ginny jej dormitorium. Zoey, chodź ze mną. Do zobaczenia później, Tony. Pansy, Tracy... Wypijcie jakąś herbatkę, czy coś...

Ruszyła przed siebie, a Zoey, ze znużeniem na twarzy, powlokła się za nią.

Ginny stała w miejscu, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zaszło. Atak ze strony starszych Ślizgonek nie był wszak dla niej zaskoczniem – wręcz przeciwnie, szokiem byłoby, gdyby do takiego incydentu nie doszło. Pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego Daphne Greengrass stanęła w jej obronie?

Nie chcąc się dłużej nad tym zastnawiać, a tym bardziej spędzać czasu z wrogo nastawionymi do niej Ślizgonkami, Ginny ruszyła za Daphne i Zoey.

W porównaniu do pokoju Gryfonów, dormitoria znajdowały się w długim korytarzu, do którego nie prowadziły żadne schody. Daphne i Zoey zatrzymały się mniej więcej w połowie i, nacisnąwszy klamkę, wpuściły Ginny do środka.

- Nic specjalnego – mruknęła Daphne.

Miała rację. Dormitorium nie różniło się zbytnio od tego, które opuściła Ginny.  
>Oprócz starej szafy i wejścia do łazienki znajdowały się tu jedynie trzy łóżka. Koło jednego z nich leżał kufer Ginny.<p>

- Same tu jesteście?

Obie skinęły głowami.

- Więc od dziś, droga Ginny, jesteś jedną z nas – odparła wesoło Daphne siadając z nonszalancją na swoje łóżko.

Ginny usłyszała parsknięcie Zoey i rzucone jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Daphne.  
>Przygryzła wargę, czując, że ciężko będzie znosić to towarzystwo.<p>

- No dobrze, dobrze, żarty na bok. Coś ci pokażę.

Daphne wyciągnęła spod swojego łóżka dużą, masywną księgę. Gestem zaprosiła Ginny do siebie.

Kiedy obie, wraz z Zoey, zajęły miejsca obok niej, dziewczyna otworzyła książkę, sprawiając, że znajdujący się na niej kurz uniósł się w powietrze. Ginny przyjrzała się otworzonej stronie, dostrzegając tam znienawidzone twarze uczniów Slytherinu.

- To zdjęcie Ślizgonów z zeszłego roku – wyjaśnieniła Daphne. – Jak sama widzisz, na pierwszym planie widzimy Draco Malfoya. Jego chyba nie trzeba ci przedstawiać... Ta wyjątkowo irytująca istota uczepiona jego ramienia to Pansy Parkinson. Jak na sukę przystało, lubi sobie poszczekać, ale łatwo ją zgasić. Obok niej Tracy Davis. Dziewczyna z jej rocznika, nieszkodliwa, trzyma głównie z Millicentą Bultstrode. Jak nie będziesz ich prowokować, to myślę, że jakoś dasz sobie z nimi radę.

Ginny patrzyła na zdjęcie zupełnie osłupiała, a Daphne, błądząc palcem po fotografii, kontynuowała:

- Blaise Zabini jest dosyć _uszczypliwy_, ale jeszcze nie wrócił z wakacji w RPA. Teodor Nott nie mówi dużo, ale za to konkretnie. Jak go zdenerwujesz to potrafi cię pokonać jednym zdaniem, mam rację Zo?

- Co za brednie – mruknęła Ginny, czując, jak powoli traci cierpliwość.

Daphne spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

- Co takiego?

- To wszystko! - wybuchła Ginny. – Te r_ady _możesz sobie darować. Nie mam ochoty tego słuchać.

Daphne prychnęła, jednak słodki uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

- Chcę tylko pomóc. W Slytherinie... Trzeba trzymać się zasad.

- Gdzieś mam te wasze zasady – rzuciła Ginny i wściekle wymaszerowała z dormitorium.

Jedynym miejscem, do którego mogła się udać, aby uniknąć nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń, szeptów i zarzutów, były niemal opustoszałe błonia. Znalazwszy się tam, zajęła miejsce pod potężnym dębem, mając idealny widok na wschodzące słońce, którego promienie wręcz wnikały w taflę jeziora.

- Walczysz z nimi?

Ginny drgnęła na dźwięk melodyjnego głosu, dochodzącego zza jej pleców. Ujrzawszy parę rozmarzonych oczu poczuła taką radość i ulgę, jakich nie doznała od czasu "przeprowadzki".

- Cześć, Luna - rzekła Ginny, kiedy Luna zajęła miejsce obok niej. - Z kim mam walczyć?

- Z pierdzipiętkami - odparła dziewczyna, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie. - Są niewidoczne, ale kiedy cię zahipnotyzują to robisz rzeczy, których normalnie byś nie zrobiła.

- Czyli uważasz, że pójście do Slytherinu było błędem?  
>- To ty tak uważasz.<p>

Przez krótki moment słychać było jedynie delikatny szum wiatru. Dopiero łagodny głos Luny przerwał ciszę.

- Jak tam jest? Wiesz, wśród Węży?

Ginny nie powstrzymała lekkiego prychnięcia.

- Tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać.

- Ja bym się nie spodziewała niczego - odparła Krukonka, wznosząc oczy ku górze, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała. - Nie wierzę, że ktoś jest w stu procentach zły, albo w stu procentach dobry. Każdy człowiek ma jakąś pozytywną cechę. A Ślizgoni to też ludzie.

- Naukowcy jeszcze tego nie potwierdzili - mruknęła Ginny, a Luna zachichotała lekko.

- Nie martw się, ja też mam czasem ochotę pobyć w innym domu. Na przykład w Alientrous.

Ginny potrzebowała chwili, aby upewnić się, że dobrze usłyszała. Patrzyła na Lunę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i lekko rozchyloną buzią, prawdopodobnie wyglądając przy tym niezwykle głupio.

- Ostatnio wymyśliłam ten dom - spieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Luna. - Uczniowie są kreatywni i nieco zagubieni. Barwy są biało-fioletowe, a jakby je zmiksować, to wyszedłby kolor podobny do koktajlu jagodowego. Byłby on domem, do którego należy każdy, kto czuje się nieco odludny i niepewny. Ślizgoni tacy właśnie są. Tylko ukrywają to pod maską oziębłości.

Ginny zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o pień drzewa, słuchając opowieści Luny o nieistniejącym, piątym domu. W duchu obiecała sobie, że być może da szansę Ślizgonom, a przynajmniej tym, którzy też wykazują jakąś inicjatywę.  
>A jak będą szykować jakiś bezczelny podstęp, to ona będzie krok przed nimi.<p>

Ginny wracała do zamku, czując jakby rozmowa z Luną była swego rodzaju oczyszczeniem, oderwaniem od rzeczywistości. Słuchanie opowieści Krukonki, choć zupełenie pozbawionych sensu i logiki, wprawiało Ginny w upajający nastrój. Czuła się wówczas lekko, jakby znów miała pięć lat i naiwnie wierzyła we wszystkie bajki.

Przyjemna aura jednak prysła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, kiedy Ginny była świadkiem incydentu swojego starszego brata.

Krzyki Rona słychać było jeszcze pięćdziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym stał... tuż koło Malfoya.

Mówię poważnie, Malfoy! - warczał Ron, rozchylając nozdrza - Trzymaj się z daleka od Ginny!

- Odwal się, Weasley. To _ona _od was odeszła, nikt jej nie zapraszał do Slytherinu. Swoją drogą musicie mieć w tym Gryffindorze naprawdę kiepsko, skoro od was uciekają... Tak czy siak zapamiętaj sobie: _Mam gdzieś twoją głupią siostrę._

Ron, cały jarzębinowy na twarzy, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał stracić panowanie nad sobą, co szybko zmusiło Ginny do interwencji.

- Ron, daj spokój - poprosiła, wychodząc zza rogu. - On się do mnie słowem nawet nie odezwał. Dam sobie przecież radę.

- Właśnie, Weasley - sarknął Malfoy. - Twoja siostrunia poradzi sobie bez widywania Pottera każdego dnia i bez twojej nieudolnej pomocy.

Rzuciwszy te słowa odwrócił się napięcie i pomaszerował przed siebie, z plecami prostymi jak struna. Ginny patrzyła na jego, powoli zanikającą, sylwetkę, podczas gdy Ron opadł bezsilnie na schody. Dziewczyna dołączyła do niego i, kładąc mu rękę na remieniu, powiedziała:

- Niektórzy są naprawdę w porządku.

To stwierdzenie było mocno przekoloryzowane, jednak sprawiło, że purpura z twarzy Rona powoli zaczęła schodzić.

- Rodzice się wściekną - mruknął, co Ginny skwitowała wzruszeniem ramion.

- Nic złego nie robię. Tylko... eksperymentuję.

- Eskperymentuje! - prychnął Ron. - Tylko dlaczego wśród najgorszych... bydląt?!

Ginny nie powstrzymała śmiechu słysząc to określenie, co rozchmurzyło również Rona. Z delikatnym uśmiechem objął ją ramieniem.

- Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, okay? Wbrew pozorom potrafisz komuś dogadać i coś udowodnić, ale jako starszy brat zawsze będę się martwił.

- Niepotrzebnie - odparła Ginny, siląc się, aby wyraz jej twarzy był przekonujący. - Znasz Slytherin głównie przez Malfoya i jego świtę, ale nie wszyscy są źli.

- Naprawdę? - Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, nieco zbyt szeroko.

- Naprawdę.

Jej brat westchnął, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Parę razy otworzył usta, jednak za chwilę zamknął je, widocznie rezygnując z pomysłu powiedzenia czegoś.

Wreszcie odezwał się:

- Tylko obiecaj mi jedno.

- Co takiego?

- To mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Nie chcę go spędzić bez ciebie, więc... Wróć szybko.

- Słowo Świnki, Ronny - Ginny uśmiechnęła się chytrze, kładąc prawą dłoń na sercu. Ron, śmiejąc się powtórzył gest siostry.

- Słowo Świnki, Gin.

I siedzieli oboje rozmawiając tak długo, jak nigdy. Tak długo, że przegapili nawet kolację.


	3. Sekrety i (nie)fortunne zdarzenia

Ginny spodziewała się, że Snape nie spojrzy przychylnie na jej wtargnięcie do Slytherinu. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że będzie aż tak wyładowywał na niej swoje frustracje.

- Weasley, myślisz, że skoro porzuciłaś swój przytulny dom to możesz teraz popełniać błędy na moich lekcjach i nie być za to karcona? - powiedział jadowicie Snape, przeciągając każdą sylabę. - Na litość Merlina! Holt, pomóż jej, zanim wysadzi salę.

Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało, a Zoey podniosła wzrok znad swojego kociołka, mrożąc wzrokiem profesora.

- Oczywiście - mruknęła niechętnie, z zamiarem podniesienia się z miejsca, ale Snape zatrzymał ją gestem ręki.

- Nie ty.

Tony wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale natychmiast wykonał polecenie, przysiadając się do Ginny.

- Nierówno pokroiłaś ogonki - oznajmił na wstępie, biorąc nóż z jej rąk. - Daj, pokażę ci, jak to zrobić.

Ginny miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby wsadził sobie gdzieś te porady, gdyż jej eliksir był jak najbardziej poprawny. Całą lekcję starała się robić wszystko, jak należy. Przed wzrokiem Snape'a nic się jednak nie ukryje - nawet nierówno pokrojone ogonki! A to, wedle profesora, było dobrym powodem by przy całej klasie zrobić z niej nieudacznika.

Pieprzyć Snape'a pomyślała, patrząc wściekle jak Tony kroi jej ogonki.

- Pragnę wam oznajmić, że przez następne kilka dni nie będzie mnie w zamku, więc lekcje eliksirów na ten czas zostaną odwołane – ogłosił profesor, świdrując wzrokiem uczniów, którzy (w zależności od domu, do którego należeli) starali się ukryć uśmiechy lub pozostali obojętni.

Ginny oczywiście wspierała mentalnie Gryfonów w ich uciesze, jednak dla niepoznaki zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy. W duchu jej małe ja krzyczało z radości.

- Mam nadzieję, że po moim powrocie panna Weasley będzie miała przygotowany referat na temat zastosowania i otrzymywania ogonków kępkich. Jedna rolka pergaminu, Weasley.

PIEPRZ SIĘ, SNAPE.

Ginny postanowiła czym prędzej napisać wypracowanie dla Snape'a i mieć to już z głowy, więc tuż po kolacji udała się do biblioteki. Przyszło jej nawet na myśl, żeby poprosić o pomoc Hermionę. W końcu dla niej byłaby to bułka z masłem. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu - to oni mają za nią zatęsknić, a nie ona za nimi uganiać.

Przeklinając w myślach Snape'a zaczęła, przeglądać dział z magicznymi składnikami. Jedna z książek nosiła tytuł "Tysiąc składników, których użyjesz w swoim eliksirze" i Ginny uznała, że będzie to idealna pozycja. Stanęła na palcach, by dosięgnąć znajdującą się na samej górze księgę. Niestety, odziedziczone po matce metr sześćdziesiąt okazało się niewystarczające, by ją uchwycić. Ginny udało się jednak strącić przypadkiem bardzo masywny tom, znajdujący się na półce poniżej, który spadł prosto na jej stopę.

PIEPRZ. SIĘ. SNAPE.

Kiedy raz jeszcze podjęła próbę zdobycia książki, ktoś inny, o wiele wyższy od niej, ją przechwycił.

Ginny uniosła głowę, napotykając spojrzenie zimnych, czarnych oczu.

Nott. Oczywiście. Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się ironicznie, gdyż los widocznie z niej kpił. Znów spotkała Teodora Notta wieczorną porą. Poważnie zaczynała rozważać opcję, czy aby na pewno chłopak nie jest wampirem albo innym stworzeniem wyrwanym z mroku.

- Masz kłopoty ze snem, Nott? – zapytała, gdyż wieczorne i nocne eskapady Teodora zaczynały ją powoli intrygować.

- O to samo mogę zapytać ciebie – mruknął, beznamiętnie wręczając jej książkę.

- Dziękuję... - odparła niepewnie, po czym marszcząc brwi, dodała: - Od kiedy to Ślizgoni niosą pomoc?

- Od kiedy głupi Gryfoni nie potrafią nawet rzucić zaklęcia przywołującego.

I z tymi słowami odszedł, zostawiając Ginny w stanie głębokiego szoku.

Chyba naprawdę potrzebuje odrobiny snu, skoro zapomina o tym, że jest czarownicą.

Nad zachmurzonym niebem unosiło się siedem mioteł, a żółte szaty zawodników powiewały na wietrze. Te jaskrawe barwy sprawiały, że ponure, jesienne popołudnie było choć odrobinę weselsze.

Ginny patrzyła na walczących z tłuczkiem Puchonów, jednocześnie obserwując ciemne niebo, na którego tle szaty graczy elegancko się wyróżniały. Zapowiadało się na deszcz.

- Są słabi - skwitowała Daphne, której wzrok podążał za, szukającym znicza, Summerbym.

- Czy ja wiem... - odparła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. - Niekiedy mają dobrą taktykę.

- Summerby złapał znicza, nim dorwał go Wielki Potter. To już urażenie dumy Gryfonów, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o Złotego i Wielebnego Chłopca - rzuciła sarkastycznie Zoey.

Ginny przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na nią wrogo. Wiele mogła znieść w Slytherinie - kpiące spojrzenia, zgryźliwe uwagi... Dała nawet szansę Daphne, gdyż z każdą chwilą jej intencje wydawały się Ginny rzeczywiście szczere i głupio było jej z powodu kąśliwego potraktowania Ślizgonki.

Jedną rzeczą, której nie potrafiła ścierpieć była postawa Zoey Holt. Tylko ona nigdy nie mogła powstrzymać się od ciągłych uwag na temat domu Ginny. Tego prawdziwego domu.  
>Jednak wzmianka o Harry'm przeważyła szalę.<p>

- Złoty, nie Złoty... Trzeba przynać, że od kilku lat i tak kopiemy wam tyłek w qudditcha - powiedziała z dumą.

Na piękną twarz Zoey wkradł się krzywy uśmiech.

- Masz rację, Weasley - przyznała, ku zdziwieniu Ginny. - Obyś przed innymi Ślizgonami potrafiła się tak obronić.

Ginny nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu przyglądała się ćwiczeniom graczy. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła biegnącą przez boisko dziewczynę. Wytężyła wzrok, podobnie jak uczyniły to Daphne i Zoey, aby rozpoznać tę osobę, gdyż najwyraźniej biegła ona w ich stronę.  
>Powoli jej sylwetka wyostrzała się przedstawiając, niewysoką Ślizgonkę z bursztynową opalenizną i blond włosami, wijącymi się wokół twarzy.<p>

- Och, tylko nie ona - jęknęła Daphne, patrząc z grymasem na nadbiegającą dziewczynę.

- Daphne, cały dzień cię szukam - odparła Ślizgonka łapiąc się pod boki, kiedy już stanęła przed nimi.  
>Daphne uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.<p>

- To zabawne, bo ja cały dzień cię unikam... Ginny, poznaj najbardziej irytującą istotę w tej szkole. To moja siostra, Astoria.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc zgryźliwość Daphne, a Astoria jedynie przewróciła oczami.

- Komiczne... Tak czy owak, chciałam ci się jedynie pochwalić, że zostałam zaproszona na Ostatni Bal.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Daphne momentalnie, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się niedowierzenie.

- Żartujesz sobie? - sarknęła. - Przecież jesteś gówniarą, niby jaki siódmoklasista zaprosiłby czternastolatkę na tak ważne wydarzenie? Chyba jakiś zdesperowany, pryszczaty Puchon!

Twarz i postawa Astorii przedstawiały dumę, natomiast Daphne najwyraźniej nie mogła pojąć, że jej siostra otrzymała to zaproszenie. Ginny musiała przyznać, że widok oburzonej tym faktem koleżanki był dość humorystyczny, również dla Zoey, która nieudolnie powstrzymywała uśmiech.

- Tak właściwie to Krukon. Anthony Goldstein. I z tego, co się orientuję, to jest on całkiem przystojny.

Daphne prychnęła.

- Wcale nie jest.

- A właśnie, że jest - powiedziała Zoey uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Daphne spojrzała na nią ostro.

- Nieważne, spadaj stąd Astorio. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z gównarzerią.

Astoria wyglądała na urażoną, jednak nie dała się łatwo sprowokować. Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle, jakby chcąc zakomunikować, że zaczepki siostry nie robią na niej wrażenia.

- Fakt, że jesteś dwa lata starsza nie czyni cię dorosłą, a mnie gówniarą. I wiesz, może ciebie też by ktoś zaprosił, gdyby twoje słownictwo nie było tak niechlujne. I gdybyś odpuściła sobie te swoje marne gierki. No i cóż... Gdybyś nie była sobą.

Daphne zmrużyła oczy, a jej policzki powoli pokrywały się rumieńcami złości w kolorze jarzębiny.

- Wynocha! - syknęła, a Astoria, zadowolona z doprowadzenia siostry do stanu furii obróciła się i pobiegła przez bosiko.

Daphne w mgnieniu oka wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i, celując przed siebie, rzucała zaklęcia pod nogi Astorii, sprawiając, że dziewczyna co pewien czas się potykała. Wkrótce zniknęła im z oczu, zostawiając po sobie jedynie donośny śmiech.

- Anthony wcale nie jest taki przystojny - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Ginny, widząc nadąsaną minę Daphne. Dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi, z odrazą patrzyła na miejsce, w którym niedawno znajdowała się jej siostra.

- Właściwie, to kto to jest? - zapytała Zoey, a Daphne spojrzała na nią, ciskając z oczu gromy.

- Pardon? Przed chwilą poparłaś ją, mówiąc że nieźle wygląda!

Pierwszy raz od poznania Zoey, Ginny dostrzegła na jej twarzy szczery uśmiech i musiała przyznać, że Ślizgonka prezentowała się bardzo korzystnie, kiedy wieczny grymas nie zdobił jej twarzy.

- Po prostu lubię, kiedy się denerwujesz - przyznała Zoey, wzruszając ramionami.

W pewnym momencie Ginny poczuła kroplę deszczu spływającą po jej nosie. Uniosła głowę, a z czarnego nieba spadła kolejna. I kolejna. Puchoni kolejno miękko stawiali stopy na ziemi, po czym z rumianymi policzkami i szerokimi uśmiechami kierowali się w stronę szatni.

- Zaczyna padać. Chodźmy do szkoły - zaproponowała Ginny, wstając z miejsca.

- Mam lepszy pomysł - odparła Daphne i, wepchnąwszy nogi w przestrzeń między dwoma rzędami, osunęła się lądując twardo pod trybunami.

Deszcz zaczynał kropić coraz intensywniej. Ginny patrząc chwilę na dziurę, w której zniknęła Daphne, postanowiła pójść jej śladem. Mocno wciągając brzuch, wcisnęła się w lukę i zeskoczyła na stwardniały grunt. Sekundę później pojawiła się obok niej Zoey i po dokonaniu krótkich oględzin terenu, nie zważając na wszechobecne papierki i łupiny słonecznika, usiadły na zimnej i podmokłej ziemi.

- W zasadzie dlaczego tak cię wkurza to, że Astoria idzie na bal? - zapytała Zoey, bez entuzjazmu bawiąc się zmokłym papierkiem.

- Nie wszycy mają tak cukierkową relację jak rodzeństwo Holt, żeby cieszyć się z takich pierdół - odrzekła Daphne, uśmiechając się kwaśno. - Ginny coś o tym wie, prawda? Też masz brata.

- Mam ich sześciu - przyznała Ginny. Daphne zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej w geście zaskoczenia. - Ale da się z nimi przeżyć - dodała szybko.

- Pewnie traktują cię jak księżniczkę - mruknęła Zoey głosem przesiąknietym złośliwością.  
>Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.<p>

- Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytała oburzona. Ślizgonka wzruszyła ramionami, przybierając typową dla siebie, lekceważącą postawę.

- Nic takiego - odparła, choć ton jej głosu zdradzał co innego. - Może w domu przywykłaś, że jako najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, w dodatku jedyna dziewczyna, masz w pewnym sensie taryfę ulgową. A teraz, opuszczając swoje skromne progi, jest już pod górkę i trzeba samemu się organizować. Już nikt nie pomoże małej prima donnie Weasley.

Mina Zoey z pozoru nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale wychodzące z jej ust słowa były subtelnie akcentowane i wypowiedziane w najbardziej jadowity sposób.

Daphne nie wyglądała, jakby miała stanąć w jej obronie. Rozglądała się znużona dookoła i przez krótką chwilę słychać było jedynie deszcz dudniący o drewniane miejsca na trybunach. Kilka kropel dostało się przez dziury do ich azylu. Deszcz w kontakcie z nagą skórą Ginny sprawił, że przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Skoro Daphne pomogła jej w potyczce z Pansy, dlaczego nie zrobiła tego teraz? Czyżby popierała stanowisko Zoey?

Odezwij się! powtarzała sobie Ginny, jednak nie była nawet przekonana, czy ma szansę się wybronić. W jednej chwili poczuła, jakby słowa Zoey przybrały postać kubła zimnej wody. Przed oczami stanęły jej te wszystkie momenty podczas pobytu w Slytherinie, w których zgrzytała zębami, narzekała i odrzucała czyjeś intencje, nabierając milion podejrzeń. A mimo to Daphne ponownie wyciągnęła ku niej rękę, niezrażona tym niekonsekwentnym zachowaniem.

Choć niechęć, którą darzyła Zoey Holt była jak najbardziej szczera, tym razem Ginny musiała przyznać jej rację. Prawda, bodaj pozornie oczywista, była zarazem bardzo niewygodna: W końcu to ona wpisała się na listę. To była jej decyzja. Czy robiła z siebie męczennicę?

W pewnym momencie jakiś błysk oświetlił na sekundę ich schronienie. Ginny, przekonana, iż była to zwykła burza, otworzyła usta, aby kontynuować rozmowę, ale w tym samym czasie Daphne poderwała się jak oparzona się z miejsca i szybko, a co za tym idzie dość niezdarnie, wygramoliła się spomiędzy trybun.

Ginny rzuciła Zoey pytające spojrzenie. Jej mina również wyrażała zdezorientowanie. Usłyszawszy donośny krzyk obie rzuciły się do przejścia.

- GDZIE JESTEŚ?! - wrzeszczała Daphne, wbiegając na murawę boiska. - POKAŻ SIĘ, TY PSYCHOLU!

Ginny i Zoey podbiegły bliżej, aby podjąć próbę uspokojenia jej. Na dworze panowała prawdziwa ulewa, więc szaty Daphne przemokły momentalnie. Blond kosmyki przykleiły się do jej twarzy, a ona z pewnym obłędem i lękiem w oczach, rozglądała się po trybunach i po boisku, jakby kogoś szukała.

Jednak w zasięgu wzroku była tylko ich trójka. Samotna Daphne wykrzykująca w strugach deszczu wyglądała dość niepokojąco. Ginny zbliżyła się do niej niepewnie.

- Daphne? Wszystko dobrze?

- Tak - wysapała wciąż rozglądając się z przestrachem. - Nie... Nie wiem.

- Więcej opcji nie ma... - rzuciła Zoey krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego zachowujesz się jak paranoiczka, która uciekła z Munga?

Daphne wbiła w nie spojrzenie, jakby coś rozważała. Wtedy kąciki jej ust ułożyły się w, z pewnością nieszczery, uśmiech.

- Ach, zapomnijmy o tym. - powiedziała beztrosko machnąwszy ręką. - To pewnie była błyskawica. Wracajmy do zamku, zanim się przeziębimy, czy coś...

Słowo "impreza" przewijało się tego wieczoru w wypowiedziach każdego Ślizgona co najmniej kilka razy. Ginny nie wiedziała, co się święci i, szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie miała ochoty się dowiedzieć. Przez odbiegające od normy zachowanie Daphne, ślizgoński krawat ponownie ciążył na jej szyi, a widok uczniów tego domu znowu sprawiał, że jej twarz wykrzywiał grymas.

Ostatnim, czego więc pragnęła, było biesiadowanie w chłodnych i nieprzyjemnych lochach. Dlatego po powrocie z boiska szybko włożyła suche szaty i popędziła do biblioteki, pełna nadziei, że nareszcie skończy wypracowanie dla Snape'a. Ostatnia próba zakończyła się fiaskiem, gdyż ogonków kępkich miała dość już po paru zdaniach.

Wieczorową porą w bibliotece było niewielu uczniów. Ginny sięgnęła po książkę, z której wcześniej już korzystała (pamiętając tym razem o możliwości przywołania jej zaklęciem) i zajęła miejsce przy stoliku. Koniec soboty, mimo iż spędzony z książką do eliksirów, nie zapowiadał się aż tak fatalnie; usadowiona wygodnie na miękkiej pufie słuchała szelestu przewracanych kartek oraz skrobania piór po pergaminie. W tych warunkach gotowa była rozpocząć pracę - powoli zaczęła kreślić kolejne zdania wypracowania. Myśli o Ślizgonach powoli ustępowały miejsca ogonkom kępkim.

- Cześć. - Drgnęła, wypuszczając pióro z ręki. Uniosła głowę. To Harry stał nad nią, uśmiechając się w sposób, który zawsze przyprawiał ją o mięknięcie kolan.

- Och, cześć - odparła nieco zbyt piskliwie i szybko zabrała swoją torbę z miejsca obok, tak, by Harry mógł tam usiąść.

- Co robisz? – zapytał, wskazując brodą na w połowie zapisany pergamin.

- Wypracowanie dla Snape'a. A ty?

- Też - powiedział i oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Dostałam karę za złe pokrojenie jakiś ogonków - mruknęła, a samo wspomnienie obleśnego uśmiechu Snape'a, kiedy opuszczała salę, sprawiło, że poczuła silne wzburzenie. Szybko jednak pozbyła się tego uczucia, starając się skupić swą uwagę tylko na Harry'm i tej nieszczęsnej pracy.

- Ja już nawet nie zwracam uwagi, za co dostaję te karne wypracowania - prychnął wypakowując z torby swój pergamin i pióra. - I tak wszystko sprowadza się do jednego powodu, czyli po prostu denerwuję go samoegzystencją.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, na co pani Pince zareagowała z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem. Zmuszeni więc do zachowania względnej ciszy sięgnęli po swoje pióra, co chwilę rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Dla Ginny była to nadzwyczajna chwila - panująca cisza budowała przyjemny nastrój. Słyszała dokładnie odgłos bicia własnego serca i cichy oddech Harry'ego.

Harry Potter... Uwielbiała go, mając jedenaście lat. Był wtedy dla niej idolem, ot głupią miłostką. Jednak teraz, dla szesnastoletniej Ginny, stanowił ważniejszy element jej życia – traktowała go jak przyjaciela, mimo iż ich relacje były dalekie od tych, które miał z Ronem czy z Hermioną. Ginny jednak wierzyła, że Harry zawsze okazałby jej pomoc. A nuż pewnego dnia przekona się, że idealna dla niego dziewczyna ciągle była w pobliżu?

- Jak mijają ci dni w Slytherinie? - zagadnął nagle Harry, spoglądając na nią uważnie.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, starając się zachować obojętność nie tylko na postawione pytanie (w końcu odpowiedź byłaby bardzo zawiła), ale również na spoczywający na niej wzrok zielonych oczu.

- W miarę spokojnie - skłamała.

- Tęsknisz za Gryffindorem?

- Troszkę.

Znowu zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez szelest pergaminu. Chwilę później odezwała się Ginny:

- Właściwie, to dlaczego nie poprosisz Hermiony o pomoc?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Mają się teraz ku sobie z Ronem. Chodzą ciągle razem, więc nie chcę...

- Naprawdę? - przerwała mu Ginny czując lekką dezorientację. - Nic mi nie powiedział.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Mnie też nie. Przecież to Ron. Spróbować wydusić z niego jakieś uczucia to jak szukać znicza w gęstej mgle. Bezcelowe.

- No tak, to typowe - odparła bawiąc się końcówką pióra. - Zresztą, wszyscy macie takie podejście do dziewczyn.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, zapewne rozumiejąc aluzję Ginny co do jego uroczej nieudolności z płcią przeciwną.

Nagle Ginny wpadła na pomysł tak niedorzeczny, że nim w ogóle zdążyła powstrzymać potok słów, wypaliła:

- A może chcesz ze mną pójść na Ostatni Bal?

Harry, któremu z wrażenia spadło pióro, brudząc atramentem pergamin, spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

Ginny poczuła, że robi się cała purpurowa. Momentalnie uświadomiła sobie, jak kiepska była to myśl. Sekundy ciszy dłużyły się niczym godziny, a jedyne, o czym myślała, to ucieczka. Najlepiej z kraju.

- No cóż - zaczął powoli Harry wsuwając dłoń w rozczochrane włosy, a niezdecydowanie w jego głosie tylko utwierdzało Ginny w przekonaniu, jak nierozsądnie postąpiła. - W sumie to za parę miesięcy, ale... Tak, pewnie... Możemy iść razem.

Fala ulgi i szczęści była tak ogromna, jakby ktoś ściągnął z niej kilkutonowy plecak. I, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, jej twarz przybrała bardziej czerwony odcień.

Kilka minut później Ginny, z rozmarzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, stanęła przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Wchodząc do środka pogrążona była w swoich własnych myślach i marzeniach tak bardzo, że ledwie dostrzegła walające się tu i ówdzie butelki po różnorakich trunkach, i to że pokój pełen był ludzi.

To nie było jednak priorytetem.

Idzie z Harry'm na bal. To nie sen, to rzeczywistość. Idą razem! Chociaż Ginny odczuwała lekkie zażenowanie... Nie dlatego, że to ona, dziewczyna, zapytała jego... Wstyd jej było, że zaprosiła Harry'ego na jego własny bal. W końcu to nie ona kończyła szkołę...

Ten fakt zdawał się być jednak taką błahostką, że Ginny szybko o nim zapomniała. W myślach kreowała już swoją suknię, kiedy nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię.

- Tutaj jesteś - uśmiechnęła się Daphne i pociągnęła ją w stronę seledynowej sofy, na której pośladki grzało już troje ludzi. Aqua Bryans i Mark Dowell, oboje z jej rocznika, byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że zdawać by się mogło, jakoby nic wokół dla nich nie istniało.

Jedynie Onyxa Crystal spojrzała na nią swoimi bystrymi, migdałowymi oczyma.

- Cześć, jestem Crystal. Możesz mówić mi Onyxa, ale nie zareaguję - powiedziała wystawiając rękę, którą Ginny uścisnęła.

Cześć, Crystal. Jestem Ginny, już się znamy. W pierwszej klasie podstawiłaś mi haka, kiedy szłam założyć Tiarę Przydziału.

Uśmiech Crystal był jednak na tyle ciepły, że Ginny podarowała sobie ten komentarz. Zwróciła się do Daphne.

- Czy już... wszystko dobrze? - zapytała, zdziwiona troską w swoim głosie.

Daphne machnęła ręką.

- Oczywiście. To było... To nic takiego.

Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, zważywszy na to, jak nieszczery był wyraz jej twarzy. Widząc sceptyczną minę Ginny, Daphne położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. W jej oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk.

- Każdy ma sekrety - odparła posyłając jej ciężki do zinterpretowania uśmiech.

- I ty znasz każdy sekret - zaśmiała się perliście Crystal. - Oj, wykorzystywanie ich nie wyjdzie ci na dobre.

Daphne przyglądała się jej uważnie, jednak niewiele można było wyczytać z jej wyrazu twarzy.

Crystal chyba jednak nawet nie zauważyła utkwionego w nią spojrzenia, gdyż w tym momencie gestykulowała do kogoś prosząc, aby do niej podszedł. Ginny spojrzała przez ramię. Tony szedł pewnym siebie krokiem, nonszalancko chowając ręce w kieszeni.

- Witam, drogie panie - rzekł z uśmiechem kłaniając się nisko. - Widziała któraś może moją siostrę?

Daphne wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdzieś się włóczy. Może z Nottem?

- Nie, widziałem go po drodze... - odparł i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na znajdującej się nieopodal kanapie. - Może zapytam gołąbków? - i z dziką radością wskoczył między Aquę i Marka. Para, nie spodziewawszy się ataku, odskoczyła z przerażeniem. Śmiech Tony'ego i siedzącej obok Crystal potoczył się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Daphne spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, jakby przemknęło jej przez myśl "Co za pocieszny idiota...".

Ginny również się zaśmiała. Pierwszy raz od kiedy przekroczyła próg pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu poczuła rzeczywistą sympatię do niektórych jego domowników. Może w istocie nie byli aż tacy źli? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru umówiła się z Harrym na Ostatni Bal, mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że ten wieczór zdecydowanie należał do udanych.

Ktoś włączył muzykę na cały regulator, zagłuszając tym samym jakiekolwiek konwersacje. A jako, że brzmienie zespołu Brzydkie Męskie Wile nie należało do jej ulubionych, Ginny przeprosiła Daphne i resztę, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Miajając Pansy i Malfoya poczuła na sobie ich wrogie spojrzenia. Któryś z osiłków Dracona szedł za swoim panem i zataczał duże łuki, będą najwyraźniej w stanie wskazującym. Ginny zignorowała ich. Unosząc wysoko głowę wyszła z pokoju, z ulgą witając chłodny korytarz. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak ciężko oddychało jej się w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi.

Oparła się o kamienny murek, a zimno rozkosznie dawało ulgę jej gorącym policzkom. Zamknęła oczy, nasłuchując ledwie słyszalnej melodii dochodzącej zza ściany. Pozostała w tej pozycji przez kilkanaście sekund uznając, że jest to idealny moment by powrócić myślami do chwili, gdy wraz z Harrym patrzyli na siebie w bibliotece... Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć, że zgodził się ją zabrać na bal. To było tak cudownie niedorzeczne! Wyobrażała sobie powiewną, malinową sukienkę, która delikatnie spływałaby po jej ciele... A może bardziej pasowałby kreacja w odcieniu miętowym?

- Weasley. - Ginny otworzyła oczy, słysząc niski, chrapliwy głos. To Gregory Goyle stał w korytarzu. Dziewczyna nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej idiotyczny niż zwykle.

- O, to ty - mruknęła bez entuzjazmu i ruszyła przed siebie starając się go ominąć.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Goyle szybko zacisnął swoją masywną łapę na jej ramieniu tak mocno, że aż  
>krzyknęła z bólu.<p>

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zawołała, kiedy Goyle złapał ją za drugą rękę, omal jej nie wykręcając.

- Jesteś małą siksą, Weasley. Kogoś takiego jak ty powinienem zjadać na śniadanie - wyszeptał jej do ucha jadowicie, a z jego ust wydobył się okropny, alkoholowy odór.

- Zostaw mnie, Goyle! - trudziła się, aby mu się wyrwać, jednak przypominało to bardziej walkę jagnięcia z lwem; w końcu chłopak był jakieś cztery razy od niej większy.

Rozwścieczyła go tym jeszcze bardziej - jedną ręką złapał ją za brzuch, a drugą zacisnął na szyi. Ginny starała się wziąć oddech, jednocześnie podejmując nieudolne próby kopnięcia Ślizgona, uszczypnięcia, ugryzienia, sięgnięcia po swoją różdżkę... Czegokolwiek, byleby zostawił ją w spokoju.  
>Szybko jednak zrozumiała, jak daremne były jej próby. Zamknęła oczy, przygotowana na najgorsze, jednak w tym momencie poczuła jak ktoś z całą siłą odciąga od niej Goyle'a. Otworzyła oczy, przerażona.<p>

Teodor Nott widocznie nadbiegł z drugiego końca korytarza. Jego twarz pozornie nie wyrażała emocji, jednak w oczach czaiła się dzika furia - taka, jakiej Ginny nigdy w życiu nie widziała.

Złapał Goyle'a za szatę i z całych sił uderzył o ścianę. Ginny pisnęła, kiedy Nott powtórzył tę czynność, tym razem jednak trzymając go za głowę i przesuwając twarzą po chropowatej, kamiennej powierzchni. Z twarzy Goyle'a spływały strużki krwi, jego skóra miejscami była zdarta, a sam chłopak wyglądał, jakby tracił przytomność.

Ginny dziękowała Bogu, że był na tyle pijany, aby stracić umiejętność pożytkowania swojej siły. Inaczej rozlew krwi w przypadku obu chłopaków był nieunikniony.

Nott jednak nie wyładował się do końca - mimo, iż był o wiele chudszy od Goyle'a, z łatwością rzucił go o podłogę i, wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę, skierował ją w stronę drugiego Ślizgona.

- Cru...

- NIE! - Krzyk Ginny potoczył się echem po lochach. Podbiegła do Notta i trzęsącą się ręką spróbowała przechwycić jego różdżkę. Chłopak jednak był zwinniejszy i szybko schował ją do kieszeni.

- Wyrzuciliby cię ze szkoły - szepnęła Ginny, czując łzy napływające do oczu. Pragnęła podziękować mu z całego serca, jednak gigantyczna gula w gardle sprawiła, że ledwie mogła złapać oddech. Nott rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i bez słowa odszedł korytarzem, a odgłos jego kroków powoli cichł.  
>Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę stała nad zakrwawionym i nieprzytomnym Goyle'm, czując do niego ogromną niechęć, obrzydzenie i nienawiść. W pewnym momencie nawet pożałowała, że nie pozwoliła rzucić Teodorowi Cruciatusa. Szybko jednak wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy - w końcu nikt nie powinien być aż tak okrutny.<p>

Nie chcąc dłużej znosić tego widoku, szybko wkroczyła do pokoju wspólnego.

Biegła przed siebie, popychając kolejno każdego, kto stał jej na drodze. Targały nią same negatywne emocje - od smutku, poprzez gorycz i upokorzenie.

Kiedy w końcu wpadła niczym burza do dormitorium, z rozgoryczeniem stwierdziła, że jedynie Zoey Holt mogłaby sprawić, że jej samopoczucie stanie się jeszcze gorsze.

Ślizgonka siedziała na ziemi, z zamysłem wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Po jej policzkach również spływały łzy, jednak Ginny nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani iskierki współczucia.

- Ślizgoni - wycedziła Ginny z oczami pełnymi łez - Wszystko potraficie zepsuć? A już zaczynałam was akceptować!

Zoey uśmiechnęła się z kpiną.

- Nie Ślizgoni. W każdym kryje się szumowina.

Ginny opadła bezsilnie na dywan obok niej, pragnąc zasnąć jak najszybciej i nigdy się nie obudzić.

- Czuję się tak dziwnie, wiesz? - odezwała się Zoey ze stoickim spokojem, ale Ginny średnio to teraz obchodziło. - Wiesz co, Weasley? Mam coś dla ciebie. To cię powinno uspokoić.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą fiolkę z zielonkawym płynem i podała ją Ginny, która przyjrzała się substancji niepewnie.

- Co to?

- Eliksir uspokajający.

Ginny, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, otworzyła fiolkę i wypiła kilka łyków. W tym momencie dosłownie wszystko było jej obojętne.

Oparła głowę o ramię Ślizgonki, czując jak jej oddech powoli staje się miarowy. Zoey również wypiła resztę eliksiru i obie siedziały w milczeniu, a muzyka dobiegająca z Pokoju Wspólnego stawała się coraz cichsza, podobnie jak każdy inny dźwięk.

Wszystko wydawało się zwalniać.

Ginny zamknęła oczy, czując, jak opuszczają ją wszystkie troski. Jedyne, czego doświadczała, to głębokie upojenie, a jej głowa była wolna od jakichkolwiek nieprzyjemnych myśli.

Kiedy jednak otworzyła na powrót oczy, ujrzała kilka węży snujących pod jej stopami. Ze zdziwniem stwierdziła jednak, że się ich nie boi. Nie przerażały jej te zwierzęta, wręcz przeciwnie; skupiła na nich swoją całą uwagę, podziwiając każdą pojedynczą łuskę na ich ciele.

Jeden z nich zachwycił ją złotym kolorem skóry. Zdecydowanie przykuwał wzrok. Ginny wiedziała jednak, że jego wnętrze nie dorównywało powierzchownemu pięknu, przeczuwała to. Obok niego spoczywały dwie ogromne, czarne i z pewnością niebezpieczne bestie. Jednej z nich Ginny miała ochotę odciąć głowę, choć nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego akurat tej...

Drugi wąż był niewielki, zielonkawy i w pewien sposób uroczy. Snuł się po dywanie bezszelestnie i Ginny miała ochotę nawet go dotknąć, ale w tym momencie zwierzę rzuciło się na przebiegającą obok mysz i zjadło ją w całości.

Kolejny był długi i ciemny, ledwie dostrzegalny, gdyż schował się w kącie. Wyglądał niepozornie, choć jego oczy wydawały się bardzo inteligentne. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że oprócz pokładów wiedzy skrywają też wiele cierpienia.

Dwa kolejne były identyczne, pokryte złotymi i zielonymi łuskami, stykały się ogonami, jakby nie chciały się rozdzielić.

Jednak to zrobiły. Każde poszło w swoją stronę. Jeden z nich zwracał na siebie uwagę, sunąc beztrosko i z gracją, podczas gdy drugi niemal bez ruchu pozostał przy Ginny.

- Pomóż mi - wysyczał wąż, a Ginny nie wiedziała, dlaczego go rozumie.

- Jak mam ci pomóc? – zapytała, czując, jak wszystko wokół staje się rozmazane, niewyraźne i dziwnie odległe.

- Nie chcę umierać - usłyszała kolejny syk, który z kimś jej się skojarzył. Skąd go znała?

- Ja też.

Spojrzała na sufit, teraz przypominający nocne niebo pełne świecących gwiazd. I rzeczywiście, nie chciała umierać. Chciała pozostać w tym miejscu i spoglądać w górę, czuć spokój i wolność od trosk...

Na powrót przyjrzała się niezwykłym okazom zwierząt. Z niezwykłą precyzją wyobrażała sobie, co odczuwają.

Smutek? A może radość? Zagubienie?  
>Chyba zagubienie.<p>

Sekrety, sekrety, sekrety. Ktoś jej niedawno powiedział, że każdy je skrywa. Czy Ginny też miała tajemnice?

Nie była pewna...

Chwilę pozostała w tej zadumie, jednak po krótkim upływie czasu wszystko zaczęło ustawać - gwieździste niebo powoli bladło, a po wężach nie było ani śladu. Choć Ginny ciągle czuła się nazbyt spokojna i pogrążona w zbyt melancholijnych myślach, była na tyle trzeźwa, by wiedzieć, że z pewnością nie doświadczyła właśnie skutków zażycia eliksiru uspokajającego.

Spojrzała na Zoey, która również skupiła na niej wzrok.

- Czy nadal będziemy patrzeć na siebie wężem? - zapytała Ginny, nie będąc do końca pewna co do poprawności swojej lekko przeinaczonej metafory.

Zoey uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Nie, jeśli pomożesz mi się zemścić.


	4. Veritas de santare

Promienie słońca wpadły do pokoju, jednocześnie zapowiadając wyjątkowo przyjemną, ciepłą niedzielę. Dla Ginny, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała się jeszcze obudzić i przewracała się z boku na bok, ten dzień jednak mógł okazać się równie fatalny jak poprzedni wieczór.

Kiedy Daphne wstała, nawet nie starała się zachowywać cicho. Potykając się co chwilę o porozrzucane buty i kałamarze, sprawiała, że Ginny z wściekłością przyciskała poduszkę do głowy. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Ślizgonka zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, Ginny pomyślała, że nareszcie zdoła ponownie zasnąć. Jednak w tym momencie z pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała Daphne, dobiegł przeraźliwy dźwięk, jakby na ziemię spadła cała szafka zawalona różnymi specyfikami do twarzy i ciała.

Tego było za wiele. Ginny poderwała się, zauważając, że nawet śpiąca do tej pory niczym kamień Zoey wygramoliła się leniwie z kołdry.

- Ona robi to przez swoją wrodzoną jędzowatość czy po prostu jest taką niezdarą? - zapytała Zoey, ziewając.

Ginny nie miała jednak nawet siły wściekać się na Daphne. W jej głowie tak wyraźne zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy z wczorajszego wieczoru, że poczuła skurcz w żołądku, większy niż pierwszego dnia w Slytherinie.

Harry. Goyle. Nott. Zoey. Bal. Atak. Furia. Eliksir.

Wszystkie kolejno przemknęły jej przed oczami, jakby były zapowiedzią jakiegoś naprawdę porąbanego filmu.

Spojrzała na Zoey, która powoli zaczęła naciągać rajstopy na nogi. Wykonywała to tak mozolnie i beztrosko, jakby wczoraj z Ginny wcale nie wlała w siebie substancji wywołującej halucynacje.

- Eliksir uspokajający, taa?

Zoey uniosła wzrok, jakby nie rozumiejąc usłyszanych słów.

- Oh, powiedziałam uspokajający? Miałam na myśli odurzający.

Ginny momentalnie poderwała się z miejsca i, krążąc po pokoju, nie omieszkała wyładować nieco swoich emocji.

- Eliksir odurzający? Zwariowałaś?! - Zoey ze spokojem wsuwała na siebie szaty, nie racząc koleżanki nawet spojrzeniem. - Czy to jest w ogóle legalne? - dodała z przestrachem, co Ślizgonka skwitowała głośnym parsknięciem.

- Tak, wsadzą cię za to Azkabanu.

- To nie jest śmieszne.

Zoey odwróciła się do niej z błogim uśmiechem.

- Wyluzuj, Weasley. Jeżeli ktoś nie posiada poczytalności typowej dla seryjnego mordercy, to krótkie zrelaksowanie się mu nie zaszkodzi. Uspokajający, odurzający... Dla mnie nie ma różnicy.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Tak czy siak... - kontynuowała Zoey, tym razem rozczesując szczotką włosy - Obietnice złożone pod wpływem to ciągle obietnice. Liczę na ciebie, kompanie.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Ginny, poważnie zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno eliksir przestał działać na Zoey.

Dziewczyna mocniej szarpnęła szczotką, starając się uporać z poplątanymi włosami.

- Zemsta. Powiedziałaś, że mi... auć!.. pomożesz.

No tak, teraz Ginny widziała tę scenę aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Gdzieś pomiędzy wężami wylewającymi jej swoje żale a gwieździstym niebem nad łóżkami w dormitorium, Zoey zaproponowała jej pomoc w akcie zemsty. I Ginny się zgodziła.

- Nie żartuj sobie, Zoey... Na czym ta twoja „zemsta" miałaby polegać? - zapytała, a po chwili namysłu dodała - I na kim właściwie chcesz się mścić?

- Ślizgoni to zgrane bestie, ale między nami też są niewyjaśnione sprawy, które trzeba... ostatecznie rozwiązać. Tobie to też na rękę.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy wszyscy mieszkańcy Slytherinu mają ten idiotyczny i denerwujący nawyk do wyrażania się „tajemniczo".

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ginny, pomyśl. - W błękitnych oczach Zoey pojawił się pewien niepokojący błysk. - Kogo z tego domu najbardziej nie lubisz?

- Ciebie - rzuciła bez namysłu, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy jej rozmówczyni.

- Nic zaskakującego. Ale kto oprócz mnie tak bardzo działa ci na nerwy? Mało tego, komu naprawdę chciałabyś pokazać, z kim zadarł?

Ginny z początku spoglądała na Zoey, jakby była wariatką, a biorąc pod uwagę szaleńczy błysk w jej oku, tylko kitla brakowało, aby wyglądała na pacjentkę psychiatryka. Podobnie jak przedwczoraj Daphne w strugach deszczu.

Ginny rozmyślała, czy ten dom jest pełen wariatów, czy to ona w nim wariuje?

Po chwili jednak zaczęła poważnie rozważać słowa Zoey. Na każde zadane przez nią pytanie w jej głowie automatycznie pojawiał się obraz konkretnych Ślizgonów.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli największego wroga w osobie Draco Malfoya. I choć osobistych potyczek Ginny nigdy z nim nie miała, to z jego osiłkiem owszem.

Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni źle ją traktowali. Niektórzy, jak Daphne czy Tony, byli mili. Inni, jak uczniowie z jej rocznika, nie zawracali sobie w ogóle głowy jej osobą. Jeszcze inni, jak Pansy Parkinson, nie stronili od krzywych spojrzeń i mało błyskotliwych, acz uszczypliwych tekstów. Wszystko dało się przeżyć, jeśli nie dochodziło do rękoczynów.

Mimo iż Teodor Nott bardzo dobitnie przekazał Goyle'owi, że tak nie powinno się traktować dam, to niesmak do osoby Goyle'a pozostanie w Ginny na zawsze. Do tej pory wspomnienie alkoholowego oddechu i wielkiej łapy zaciśniętej na jej brzuchu sprawiały, że miała ochotę schować się pod trybunami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić.

Zoey chyba zauważyła zadumę na jej twarzy, gdyż uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który z pewnością nie oznaczał niczego dobrego.

- Gasząc ogień, ogniem się spalisz, nie słyszałaś? - zapytała Ginny.

- Różdżka za różdżkę, nie słyszałaś?

- A moralność?

- Umarła, kiedy nauczyłam się chodzić.

Patrzyły na siebie, Ginny z niedowierzaniem, Zoey wyzywająco. Wreszcie czując, że nie zdoła przemówić Ślizgonce do rozsądku, Ginny odezwała się:

- Zemsta... jest zła.

Spodziewała się, że to dość infantylne stwierdzenie wywoła u dziewczyny odruch prześmiewczy, jednak tak się nie stało. Zoey wyglądała, jakby rozważała słowa Ginny dość dokładnie.

- Wcale nie jest - stwierdziła w końcu. - Robisz coś złego osobie, która zrobiła coś złego tobie. Albo komuś, kogo kochasz. Veritas de Santare. Zemsty nadejdzie czas.

W tym momencie z łazienki wyszła Daphne ubrana w puszysty, różowy szlafrok. Na ich widok zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

- Już nie śpicie? To dobrze, bałam się, że was obudzę!

Na śniadaniu o tej porze było niewiele osób. Przy stole Slytherinu, oprócz kilku młodszych uczniów, miejsce zajmowała jedynie Crystal i Stanley Doe, usilnie starający się przepisać od niej wypracowanie. Crystal subtelnie udawała, że tego nie dostrzega.

- _Bon appétit_! - zagruchała wesoło Daphne, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko Crystal i Stanleya.

- Daj sobie siana, Daphne. Nawet nie uczysz się francuskiego - mruknął Stanley, poprawiając ciągle zjeżdżające z nosa okulary.

- _Tu me fais chier, con_ - odpowiedziała mu Daphne, uśmiechając się słodko. Ginny nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jaką obelgą go właśnie uraczyła.

Stanley widocznie pomyślał tak samo, gdyż tylko wzruszył ramionami, by dalej przymilać się do wypracowania pisanego przez Crystal.

- Wiecie może, gdzie znajdę Notta? - zapytała Ginny, starając się brzmieć możliwie jak najbardziej beztrosko. Daphne i Zoey spojrzały na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- A po co ci on?

- Muszę... Muszę coś mu powiedzieć - odparła zdawkowo, nakładając sobie parówkę w cieście na talerz. Czuła, że spojrzenie Daphne zaraz wywierci jej dziurę w głowie.

- Ojej, chyba nie chcesz go zaprosić na bal? – zawołała wystraszona. Policzki Ginny przybrały odcień jarzębiny.

- Daphne, co ty znowu...

- Nawet jeśli, to ma pecha. - Zoey bawiła się łyżką w swoim mleku. - Nott idzie ze mną.

Kiedy te słowa wyszły z ust Ślizgonki, Ginny przeczuwała, że to nie zakończy się dobrze. Tym bardziej, gdy i ona zdecydowała się dodać swoje trzy grosze.

- Tak, ja też się wybieram.

Daphne wzięła głęboki oddech i zerkała to na jedną, to na drugą, mrożąc je spojrzeniem za każdym razem. Crystal delikatnie zamknęła książkę, uznając widocznie, że nie przegapi tego widowiska. Stanley widząc, jak odsuwa od niego swoją pracę, jęknął żałośnie.

- Idziesz na bal z naszym Nottem? - zapytała Daphne z niedowierzeniem w głosie.

- Nie, z jego ojcem. - Subtelna ironia jednak nie poprawiła nastroju Ślizgonce. Swój Wzrok Śmierci skierowała na Ginny.

- Kogo? - Niemal to wysyczała. Ginny nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego nerwowo zaczęła skubać swój rękaw. Jednak kiedy jej spojrzenie nieświadomie powędrowało ku stole Gryfonów, wszystko było jasne.

- Nie! - krzyknęła Daphne, jakby Ginny zrobiła coś niezwykle hańbiącego. - Tylko mi nie mów, że Potter!

- Jest postęp, przynajmniej już nie całuje ziemi, po której stąpał - rzuciła Zoey, wpychając do buzi łyżkę płatków śniadaniowych. Ginny puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu.

- No... Zaprosiłam go.

- Ja też zaprosiłam Notta - dodała Zoey.

Daphne prychnęła ze złością. Crystal zasłoniła sobie i Stanley'owi twarze, żeby nie zdradzić się ze swoimi uśmiechami.

- Doe. - Mordercze oczy Daphne zwróciły się w stronę Stanleya, na co chłopak od razu zesztywniał i wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na egzekucję. - Nie uważasz to za desperackie, kiedy dziewczyna zaprasza chłopaka na jego bal?

- No, ja nie wiem... - odpowiedział, drapiąc się za uchem. - Jeśli zaprasza mnie, to zdesperowana jest na pewno.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Nieporadność Stanleya była, jakby nie patrzeć, dość urocza.

- Ja tam cię lubię, Stanley - powiedziała Crystal, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby był rozkosznym dzieckiem.

- Czyli zaprosiłabyś mnie na bal?

- Nie. - Crystal z dziką radością poczochrała mu włosy.

- Co ja robię w tym domu... - rzekł żałośnie, kręcąc głową.

- Też zadaję sobie to pytanie - powiedziała pod nosem Ginny przewracając oczami, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać od delikatnego uśmiechu.

W tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wleciała niewielka płomykówka i wylądowała tuż przed talerzem Daphne, omal nie wpadając do jej śniadania. Złapawszy równowagę, wyciągnęła nóżkę, do której przywiązana była niewielkich rozmiarów czerwona koperta.

- Czerwona korespondencja? - zdziwił się Stanley. - To tak jak czerwona bielizna. Z tym, że taka bielizna krzyczy "Bierz mnie!", a ta koperta "Pisz, jakbyś mnie brał!".

Wszystkie cztery spojrzały na niego z politowaniem.

- Ty lepiej przepisuj tę transmutację - odparła Crystal, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Daphne pozwoliła sówce poskubać orzeszki z miseczki, a sama zajęła się czytaniem listu, jednocześnie zasłaniając ręką papeterię, aby nikt nie mógł dojrzeć, co jest tam napisane. Ginny uważnie obserwowała jej reakcję. Im bardziej wczytywała się w tekst, tym większe robiły się jej oczy, a twarz bledła. W końcu nerwowo schowała korespondencję do torby i wstała od stołu.

- A ty dokąd? - zapytała Zoey, unosząc brwi.

- Muszę... Idę znaleźć partnera na bal - odparła, odrzucając z gracją kosmyk złotych włosów. - Chcę partnera i go dostanę. Nie będę od was gorsza.

- Daphne, przecież to nie czyni cie gorszą... - westchnęła Ginny, jednak Ślizgonka jej już nie słuchała. Energicznym krokiem podążyła ku wyjściu, a jej długie fale podskakiwały z każdym krokiem.

- Porąbanej Daphne ciąg dalszy - rzucił Stanley znad swojego pergaminu.

- Właśnie, to tylko głupi bal - mruknęła Crystal. - Byłam rok temu z moim chłopakiem. Nic specjalnego... Ale cóż, w końcu to Daphne Greengrass. Jak chce, to dostanie.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, w duchu przyznając Crystal rację. Mimo iż Daphne wzbudzała w niej dość pozytywne emocje, to nie trudno było jej ukryć swoją prawdziwą naturę.

- Chyba też już pójdę - powiedziała Ginny, wstając od stołu. Musiała znaleźć Notta, poza tym rozmowy o dziwnym zachowaniu jej koleżanki były w tym momencie nie na jej głowę.

Teodor Nott, spędzający niedzielne przedpołudnie w bibliotece, z pewnością nie był dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Było to pierwsze miejsce, do którego udała się Ginny i od razu rozpoznała Ślizgona, siedzącego wygodnie na pufie i trzymającego nogi na pobliskim stoliku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się cynicznie, wyobrażając sobie, jak na tę bagatelizującą postawę zareagowałaby pani Pince.

Podeszła od tyłu, starając się, by jej nie usłyszał, nie była bowiem pewna, co właściwie chce mu powiedzieć. Podziękowanie, to było oczywiste, ale ciągle w jej głowie kotłował się wyraz twarzy Notta, kiedy przymierzał się do rzucenia Cruciatusa. Czy rzeczywiście był do tego zdolny? Powinna kogoś powiadomić? Powinna się go bać?

- Długo będziesz się tak skradać, czy w końcu poprosisz o ten autograf? - Pozbawiony emocji głos Notta wyrwał ją z zamyślenia i sprawił, że podskoczyła zaskoczona.

Bez słowa obeszła dookoła stolik, aby usiąść na sąsiedniej pufie, tuż naprzeciw niego. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad książki.

- Nott... - zaczęła powoli, starając się odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

- Dziękuję, że obroniłeś mnie przed tym wyrośniętym szympansem - dokończył, naśladując jej ton głosu. - Swoją drogą, on nic nie pamięta. Coś jeszcze?

- Yhm, no tak... - powiedziała powoli, czując lekką ulgę. A więc Goyle niczego nie pamiętał... Przez chwilę Ginny dziękowała Merlinowi, że jedynie ona i Nott będą wiedzieć o tym zajściu, jednak po chwili doszła do wniosku, że wcale jej to niczego nie ułatwia. Paskudne ręce Goyle'a będzie czuć już zawsze.

- Tylko wiesz, to nie wszystko. Chciałam jeszcze... W sumie nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale...

Jego wzrok podążał za tekstem, najwyraźniej nawet jej nie słuchał. Ginny, rozdrażniona tą lekceważącą postawą, z irytacją wyrwała mu książkę z rąk.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, niewzruszony.

- Weasley, to nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz się wysłowić...

Spokój chłopaka powoli zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. Nachyliła się, aby przypadkiem nikt jej nie usłyszał, a zapach jego wody kolońskiej delikatnie drażnił jej nozdrza.

- Chciałeś rzucić niewybaczalne! - syknęła.

Nott wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie sądzę, aby mi się to udało - odparł tak beztrosko, jakby mówił o pogodzie. - Byłem po prostu trochę zły.

- Trochę zły! - prychnęła Ginny. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje?

Spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami, jakby powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

- Jak mówiłem - wycedził - nie sądzę, żeby mi się to udało. I wierz mi, Weasley, normalnie niczego bym nie zrobił. W Slytherinie tak się nie rozwiązuje problemów. Nie jesteśmy impulsywni jak Gryfoni. Jednak, kiedy jakiś przygłupi osiłek przesadza po raz kolejny, człowiek może się trochę zezłościć.

Ginny do tej pory słuchała tego wywodu z lekkim znużeniem, przyzwyczajona do ciągle powielanych słów "My, w porównaniu do was...". Jednak ostatnie wyrażenie sprawiło, że cała zesztywniała, zostawiając w spokoju rękaw, którym gorączkowo wcześniej się bawiła.

- Po raz kolejny? - powtórzyła. - A kiedy Goyle... coś komuś zrobił? I, na Merlina, komu?

- To bez znaczenia - odparł. - Tak mówią, po prostu. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz... - Sięgnął ręką po książkę, którą przed kilkoma minutami Ginny odłożyła na stolik. Ponownie pogrążył się w lekturze, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że wyczerpała swój limit czasu na rozmowę z nim.

Dla niej było to jednak bez znaczenia. Już wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

Wstała tak gwałtownie, że nawet Nott spojrzał na nią znad swojej lektury. Ruszyła żwawo w stronę wyjścia, w połowie drogi zatrzymując się jednak na chwilę.

- Masz zamiar powiedzieć komuś o tym zajściu? - zapytała niepewnie, odwróciwszy głowę.

- Pewnie, plotkowanie to moja pasja - rzucił sarkastycznie.

- Jeszcze raz... Dziękuję - powiedziała słabo, nim opuściła bibliotekę. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, choć była pewna, że Nott ją usłyszał.

Ginny złapała Zoey gdzieś na korytarzu, kiedy wraz z Tonym zajęci byli rozmową. Poprosiła ją na stronę, a w jej głowie kołatała się tylko myśl o tym, jak bardzo zdegustowana jest Goylem, jak bardzo go nie znosi... Nie wiedziała, czy odzywała się w niej jakaś ciemna strona, która obudziła się pod wpływem przynależności do Slytherinu, jednak jej gryfońska cecha - impulsywność - również dawała się we znaki.

- Dobrze, Zoey - rzekła Ginny rzeczowym tonem. - Zróbmy to.

Zoey uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie.

- Ginny, zaczekaj! - Ginny odwróciła głowę, dostrzegając Hermionę, żwawo idącą w jej stronę.

- Och, cześć - odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. Tak dawno nie rozmawiała z Hermioną, że powoli zapominała, jak brzmi jej głos.

- Słyszałam, że idziesz z Harrym na bal. I, och, Ginny! To cudownie, że tam będziesz!

- Taak, jak też się cieszę - przyznała Ginny. Ostatnio tylko wizja wspólnego tańca z Harrym podtrzymywała ją na duchu.

- Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy jakoś daje ci żyć w tym Slytherinie... I cała reszta również.

- Och, z nimi nie ma problemu - powiedziała Ginny, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. Nie sprecyzowała wprawdzie Hermionie, że problem zostanie zażegnany.

- Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale jesteśmy z ciebie naprawdę dumni.

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania, choć, naturalnie, czekała na to.  
>Hermiona kontynuowała:<p>

- Wprawdzie Ron trochę narzeka, ale wiem, że tak naprawdę cię podziwia. Zostałaś sama w znienawidzonym domu. Jak dla mnie to znak prawdziwej odwagi. No i wiesz... Nie zatraciłaś się.

Ginny chłonęła każde jej słowo, jednak ostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że poczuła się, jakby ktoś oblał ją wiadrem zimnej wody.

- Nie zatraciłam - powtórzyła powoli. - Hermiono, jakbyś miała okazję, to zemściłabyś się na Malfoyu?

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi.

- Zemsta? No nie wiem, Ginny. Z tego nigdy nie wychodzi nic dobrego. Poza tym to chyba nie leży w naturze Gryfona, tylko raczej ludzi pokroju Malfoya. Po co się zniżać i brać z nich przykład?

Ginny przełknęła ślinę, jęcząc w duchu. Poczuła wściekłość na samą siebie, że po raz kolejny zmienia zdanie.

Ginny pędziła korytarzem, myśląc o ostatniej rozmowie z Hermioną. Dziewczyna miała rację. Zemsta, jakkolwiek Zoey ją rozumiała, nie była w stylu prawdziwego Gryfona. To było iście ślizgońskie zagranie, a Ginny, pomijając pewną nierozsądną decyzję, miała przecież lwie serce.

Wpadła na Zoey przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Kąciki ust Ślizgonki uniosły się nieznacznie.

- Spieszy ci się gdzieś?

- Zoey, nie zrobię tego - powiedziała Ginny zdecydowanym tonem, ignorując jej zaczepki. Zoey, nie wyglądając na poruszoną, wkroczyła do pokoju wspólnego, a zaraz za nią Ginny.

- Wiem - powiedziała spokojnie. - Dlatego zajęłam się wszystkim sama - dodała, podchodząc do Notta i Daphne siedzących przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym znajdowała się szachownica. Nott wyglądał tak jak zwykle - jakby gra w szachy z Daphne nie wymagała od niego jakiegokolwiek wysiłku intelektualnego. Co innego Daphne, która ze zmarszczonym czołem i irytacją w oczach pochylała się nad planszą.

- Niech zgadnę, Greengrass skopała ci tyłek, co Nott? - rzuciła ironicznie Zoey, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Daphne prychnęła, odsuwając od siebie szachownicę i mrucząc coś, co brzmiało jak "Głupi ma zawsze szczęście".

Ginny nie potrafiła pojąć beztroski w głosie Zoey, w jej ruchach i czynach. Przecież minutę temu właśnie oznajmiła jej, że "czymś się zajęła". Co to oznaczało?

- Zoey, nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć? - podjęła Ginny, akcentując każde słowo. Zoey rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Nie bardzo - odparła, po czym zwróciła się do Notta i Daphne. - Nie widzieliście może Tony'ego?

- Poszedł gdzieś z Malfoyem i gorylami. Wspominał, że musi coś z nimi załatwić - mruknęła Daphne, zgarniając pionki z szachownicy. - A to coś poważnego? Zo?

W ułamku sekundy mleczna skóra Zoey pobielała jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawać by się to mogło niemożliwe. Przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy Ślizgonki nie zwiastowało żadnych dobrych wiadomości i Ginny przeczuwała, że może mieć to związek z szeroko pojętą zemstą.

- Zoey, coś ty narobiła? - syknęła Ginny, jednak nie mogła liczyć na konkretną odpowiedź. Z ust Ślizgonki padło jedynie ledwie słyszalne "Tony", po czym dziewczyna wybiegła z pomieszczenia, ściągając na siebie liczne spojrzenia. Ginny odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, zupełnie zbita z tropu. Po chwili jednak odzyskała pełną świadomość.

Zwróciła się do Notta i Daphne, zaskoczonych tak jak ona.

- Musimy jej pomóc - powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Widząc jednak zdezorientowane miny swoich kolegów, dodała: - Ludzie, ona ma kłopoty! I Tony prawdopodobnie też.

Do Ślizgonów jednak te argumenty nie przemawiały. Wyglądali tak, jakby ktoś im chciał wbić do głowy, że złamanie swojej różdżki to świetny pomysł.

Widocznie pomaganie jest dla nich równie absurdalne.

- Przykro mi, Ginny - powiedziała Daphne, przygryzając wargę. - Nie chcemy mieć kłopotów.

Ginny rzuciła jej złowrogie spojrzenie, następnie zwracając się do Notta.

- A ty? Już raz mi pomogłeś... - Jej głos był niemal błagalny, i nienawidziła siebie za to. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby przełamać swą dumę i niechęć do uczniów Slytherinu, aby prosić ich o pomoc z taką uporczywością. A przecież, o ironio, to Zoey potrzebowała odsieczy.

- Ja? Jestem przecież Ślizgonem. My nie pomagamy. - Jego uśmiech był drwiący i niemal prześmiewczy. Ginny, widząc ten wyraz twarzy, poczuła wzrastającą gorycz i wzburzenie. Zacisnęła pięści, chcąc dać upust swojej złości. Nie było to jednak łatwe, zważywszy na Notta, któremu te zabawy i widok czerwonej niczym jarzębina koleżanki sprawiały niezwykłą frajdę.

Ginny rozumiała aluzje, drwiny i wyzwiska. Jednak nie w takiej sytuacji.

Nie przemyślawszy dokładnie tego, co zamierza zrobić, otworzyła dłoń i z całym impetem uderzyła w policzek Teodora, zdobiąc go tym samym blado czerwonym śladem. Nie czekała nawet na jego reakcję. Jedyne, co zdążyła zarejestrować to zdziwiony wyraz jego twarzy. Nawet nie wzburzony. Po prostu zaskoczony.

Wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego, w myślach wyzywając Ślizgonów od najgorszych. Przecież jej, Ginny, wystarczył zaledwie miesiąc, aby przekonać się, jaka jest Zoanne Holt. I z pewnością była nieprzewidywalna. Skoro coś poszło nie tak w jej planie (Szok!, pomyślała ironicznie), to niewątpliwie nie było to tylko dostarczenie łajnobomby do złej osoby.

Zatrzymała się pośrodku korytarza, łapiąc oddech. Gdzie teraz? Przecież nie wiedziała, dokąd poszła Zoey.

Na szczęście odpowiedź przyszła sama.

- TONY! JESTEŚ TAM? - przerażony krzyk Ślizgonki dochodził z miejsca, w którym znajdowała się klasa Snape'a. Ginny jęknęła cicho. To bezwzględnie nie wróżyło nic dobrego, więc popędziła w tamtą stronę czym prędzej.

Zoey stała pod klasą, szarpiąc klamkę niczym oszalała. Na jej zazwyczaj obojętną i trzeźwą twarz wkradło się dzikie przerażenie, przez które dziewczyna zupełnie straciła zdrowy rozsądek. Na szczęście Ginny wciąż zachowywała trzeźwe myślenie i, odsuwając dziewczynę od drzwi, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

- Alohomora - zamek puścił, a Zoey wraz z Ginny momentalnie wpadły do środka.

- Co, do... - Ginny nie dokończyła, czując jak nieznanego pochodzenia pyłki wpadają jej do ust. W powietrzu unosiło się ich multum.

Jednak nie tylko pyłu było tu sporo. Gęsty dym utrudniał odnalezienie jakiejkolwiek rzeczy, nie wspominając już o ludziach, a podłoga i ściany pokryte były brudnymi, lepkimi substancjami o najróżniejszych kolorach, które barwą wybijały się na tle gęstwiny, drżąc niebezpiecznie.

Mix wszystkich możliwych zapachów - począwszy od słodkiej woni arszeniku, do piołunu czy suszonej pokrzywy - który tak nagle uderzył, atakując wszystkie zmysły naraz, sprawiał, że Ginny poczuła mdłości i zawroty głowy.

- Zakryj sobie twarz szatą! - krzyknęła Ginny w powietrze, gdyż ciężko było jej dostrzec Zoey, zważywszy na niewyobrażalne ilości dymu i łzawiące oczy.

Z trudem zdołała wypowiedzieć kilka zaklęć, aby oczyścić powietrze z toksyn. Wszystko nagle stało się nieco bardziej klarowne, a sylwetka Zoey wyłoniła się spomiędzy zapadniętych półek.

Ginny dostrzegła również drugą osobę. To pozbawiony przytomności Tony spoczywał bezwładnie w ramionach siostry, targany przez nią w stronę wyjścia. Ginny ruszyła w ich kierunku, a kiedy dotarła, złapała Tony'ego za jedno ramię. Drugie podtrzymywała Zoey. Oddychając ciężko z wysiłku i zestresowania, skierowały się ku wyjściu.

Opuściwszy w końcu gabinet, dziewczyny nieco brutalnie położyły Tony'ego na ziemi. Zoey bezwładnie opadła na zimną podłogę obok brata i za pomocą zaklęcia wlała mu niewielki strumień wody do ust.  
>Ginny natomiast oparła się o ścianę, dysząc jakby przebiegła maraton. Z niepokojem spojrzała na rodzeństwo Holt. Zoey, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, podtrzymywała głowę Tony'emu, który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.<p>

- Zoey, musimy wracać - wychrypiała, ale Ślizgonka zdawała się nawet jej nie dosłyszeć. - Zo, tam są jeszcze inni, prawdopodobnie nieprzytomni! Może im się coś stać od takiej ilości różnych substancji, słyszysz mnie?

Zoey pokręciła głową.

- To moja wina, nie mogę go tu zostawić.

- A Malfoy i reszta?

- Przecież im się należy!

Ginny prychnęła i sama wróciła do klasy. Widziała już wszystko o wiele wyraźniej - Malfoy leżał pod ścianą z przygniecionym przez jakąś mosiężną półkę ramieniem. Prawa część mebla ciągle trzymała się muru, natomiast lewa zerwała się prosto na ciało Ślizgona. Skomlał cicho, widocznie nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na jęki w iście malfoyowym stylu.

Crabbe kurczowo trzymał się biurka Snape'a, chwiejąc się na boki niczym szmaciana lalka, którą ktoś postanowił postawić na własnych nogach. Goyle'a nie dostrzegła.

Spróbowała przesunąć półkę z ramienia Malfoya, jednak żadne znane jej zaklęcie nie było w stanie jej pomóc. Mebel bowiem był zbyt ciężki, aby użyć leviosy, a jego część była zbyt mocno przymocowana do ściany, by go przywołać. Zrezygnowana, poczyniła próby odsunięcia półki za pomocą siły, ale to również nie okazało się łatwym zadaniem. Odeszła kawałek od Malfoya, czując, że nie da rady tego zrobić sama. A może powinna opuścić klasę i poczekać, aż jakiś nauczyciel uratuje chłopaków? Czy powinna jednak ot tak zostawić ich na pastwę losu, skoro wcześniej znała zamiary Zoey i jej nie powstrzymała?

Nie. Tak się nie zachowuje Gryfon.

Raz jeszcze złapała mocno sporych rozmiarów półkę z zamiarem wyrwania jej. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała. Nie da rady.

Jakiego zaklęcia użyć?, myślała gorączkowo, wściekła na siebie, że nic jej nie przychodziło do głowy.

BUM! To Crabbe bezwładnie upadł na ziemię, jakby ktoś podciął nitki podtrzymujące kukiełkę.

Malfoy zaskomlał. To było jednak za wiele.

Kiedy już miała się poddać, albo raczej jej zmęczone i naładowane różnymi substancjami ciało miało to zrobić, niebieski promień śmignął jej przed oczami, zupełnie wybudzając z transu. Trafiając w półkę, która tak bardzo ograniczała ruchy Malfoya, sprawił, że mebel pękł pośrodku, a pojedyncze deski zaczęły spadać. Ginny szybko chwyciła Ślizgona za przedramię i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, oszczędzając mu tym samym kilku siniaków.

Kiedy sytuacja została w minimalnym stopniu opanowana, Weasley zwróciła głowę w kierunku miejsca, z którego doszedł niebieski promień. Nie wiedziała, czy ma zwidy przez ilość substancji unoszących się w powietrzu, czy rzeczywiście Teodor Nott i Stanley Doe przyszli jej na ratunek.

- W porządku, Ginny? - zapytał Stanley, podchodząc bliżej i obejmując ją ramieniem. Skinęła głową, choć "w porządku" byłoby zupełnym zaprzeczeniem słowa określającego jej samopoczucie.

Stanley wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia, mówiąc, że Crystal już poszła po pomoc. Kiedy wychodzili z klasy, kolejna postać weszła do środka, ale Ginny nie mogła już rozpoznać, kto to był.

Nie miała jednak siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Stanley poprowadził ją w kierunku miejsca, w którym ostatnio znajdowali się Holtowie. Nadal tam byli - Zoey, już nieco spokojniejsza, siedziała pod ścianą, a Tony tuż obok niej, oddychając ciężko, z przerażeniem obserwował wejście do pracowni eliksirów.  
>Oprócz bliźniaków znajdowała się tam jeszcze jedna osoba, która na widok Ginny poderwała się z podłogi. Daphne, z niepokojem w oczach, spojrzała na nią uważnie, jakby oceniając jej stan fizyczny, po czym mocno objęła dziewczynę ramionami.<p>

- Jesteście walnięte! - usłyszała z ust Ślizgonki.

Resztę wydarzeń Ginny pamięta, jakby obserwowała je przez warstwę dymu z klasy Snape'a. Co chwilę z pomieszczenia ktoś się wyjawiał, podtrzymując kolejno Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyla. Wraz z Nottem, sytuację ratował również Stanley i Mark Dowell.

Niedługo potem pojawiła się profesor McGonagall w towarzystwie profesora Flitwicka i Crystal. Następne, co pamiętała Gryfonka, to skrzydło szpitalne. Obserwowanie pani Pomfrey przypominają sen, gdyż Ginny powoli odchodziła w niego, kiedy pielęgniarka ją badała. Jakieś półtorej godziny później została zbudzona, aby wraz z Zoey udać się do gabinetu dyrektora.

I tak rozpoczęło się najdłuższe piętnaście minut w jej życiu. Siedząc cicho, obserwowały, jak profesor Dumbledore skrobie coś na pergaminie, pogwizdując przy tym wesoło. Zapytany, kiedy wreszcie podejmie decyzję o ich ukaraniu (dla Ginny gorszą perspektywą było oczekiwanie w nieskończoność na karę, niż samo jej odbywanie), odrzekł, że muszą poczekać na profesora Snape'a. Ginny, usłyszawszy znienawidzone nazwisko, ze stresu zaczęła, jak zwykle, bawić się końcem rękawa tak intensywnie, że omal go nie podarła.

W końcu drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się, a do środka wpadł Snape. Kiedy szedł w stronę swoich uczennic, jego szata powiewała bezszelestnie, a czarne oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy, choć twarz pozornie nie pokazywała emocji.

- Witaj, Severusie - powiedział wesoło dyrektor, odkładając pióro. Snape spojrzał na niego, starając się ukryć wściekłość. - Chyba mamy tutaj mały problem, jak sam zdążyłeś zauważyć.

- W rzeczy samej - wycedził Snape, akcentując każde słowo. Jego wzrok sprawiał, że Ginny przechodziły ciarki po plecach.

- Jednak jestem pewien, że panna Holt z przyjemnością wyjaśni nam powód swojego zachowania. Czyż nie mam racji, Zoanne? - Jego uśmiech był dobrotliwy i pogodny jak zawsze.

Zoey westchnęła ciężko, wiercąc się niespokojnie.

- Malfoy mnie wkurzał - powiedziała, unikając wzroku obydwu profesorów. - Pajacował, popisywał się i był bardziej irytujący niż zwykle. No to, korzystając z nieobecności pana profesora, postanowiłam dać mu nauczkę. Zasadzić pułapkę... Porozstawiałam tam kilka bomb, mając nadzieję, że kiedy Malfoy się tam pojawi, to na niego spadną wszystkie oskarżenia i dostanie za swoje. To miało być niewinne i zniszczyć maksymalnie jedną ławkę... Nie sądziłam, że aż tak to się potoczy. Nie wiem też, co Malfoy powiedział mojemu bratu, że tam poszedł, ale Tony'ego miało tam nie być. To tyle.

Złość aż kipiała z oczu Snape'a, kiedy spoglądał na swoją podopieczną. Ginny niestety rozumiała jego złość - bądź co bądź zniszczono mu klasę, a uprzednio się do niej włamano.

- Rozumiem, że panna Weasley chciała pomóc? - Dyrektor spojrzał na Ginny spod swoich okularów, a ta pokiwała gorliwie głową. Snape prychnął.

- Pomóc? Chyba najrozsądniejszą pomocą byłoby pójść po jakiegoś nauczyciela, a nie po raz kolejny popisywać się swoimi gryfońskimi...

- Ależ, Severusie - przerwał mu łagodnie Dumbledore. - My, Gryfoni, już tak mamy. I powiem ci szczerze, że twoi uczniowie zaskoczyli mnie naprawdę pozytywnie. Poszli po pomoc, ale również sami ją nieśli. Naprawdę, niekiedy uczniowie zaskakują mnie swoimi ukrytymi cechami, pozornie niepodobnymi do ich domu...

- Tak, a pozostała banda tych bezmyślnych idiotów leżała w moim gabinecie, doszczętnie zniszczonym przez ich własną głupotę!

- Owszem, Severusie. Masz rację. - Dumbledore spoważniał, spoglądając na wszystkich zebranych uważnie. - Osobiście uważam, że uczniowie, którzy zechcieli pomóc reszcie, nie powinni być ukarani. Chłopcy, którzy bez twojej zgody weszli do gabinetu, jak najbardziej, ale to nastąpi, kiedy cali i zdrowi wyjdą ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Myślę, że panna Weasley również nie zasługuje na dużą karę, biorąc pod uwagę jej niewielki udział w całym zdarzeniu. To, co stanie się z panną Holt, jest już, jak mniemam, twoim zadaniem.

- Ja bym chciała z panem porozmawiać, panie dyrektorze. Ale na osobności - powiedziała szybko Zoey ku zdziwieniu zebranych.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

- Oczywiście. Severusie, może zaprowadź pannę Weasley do...

- Miejsca, w którym odbędzie karę? - podpowiedział Snape, unosząc brew. - Oczywiście. Weasley, za mną. Panno Holt, proszę dołączyć do koleżanki, kiedy rozmowa dobiegnie końca.

Snape spoglądał na Ginny chłodno, przypominając przy tym węża, który tylko czeka, aby wbić się w jej ciało i wpuścić jad. Dziewczyna odsunęła od siebie tę myśl i, przełknąwszy ślinę, ruszyła za nauczycielem.

- Widzę, że nabierasz nowe znajomości w Slytherinie, Weasley - sarknął Snape, prowadząc ją korytarzem. - To chyba dobrze, że czujesz się tutaj jak w domu.

Jego jadowite uwagi dosłownie wypalały jej dziurę w uszach, jednak powstrzymała się od jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Gryfoni praktykowali to od lat, przyzwyczajeni do zjadliwych komentarzy profesora.

- Posprzątasz razem z panną Holt całą klasę. I tak byłem dość łaskawy, usuwając stamtąd większość brudu, który przez waszą nieumyślność rozrastał się niesamowicie. Ale nie uśmiechaj się tak. Posprzątacie to bez użycia magii.

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy Snape wpuścił ją do swojej klasy. Co miał na myśli mówiąc "bez użycia magii"?

Pomieszczenie w rzeczy samej nie wyglądało tak źle, jak można się było tego spodziewać. Kilka podejrzanych mazi walało się tu i ówdzie, podobnie jak złamane półki, jednak większość składników była już na swoim miejscu, zupełnie nietknięta.

Snape przywołał zaklęciem wiaderko pełne wody oraz gąbkę. Przedmioty wylądowały tuż przed Ginny, która spojrzała na nie niepewnie.

- Jeśli użyjesz czarów, będę o tym wiedział, więc niech ci to nie przyjdzie nawet do głowy - ostrzegł ją profesor, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Ginny mruknęła coś pod nosem, sięgając po gąbkę i mocząc ją w zimnej wodzie.

- Aha, jeszcze jedno - Snape przystanął tuż przy drzwiach. - Jako, że pan Malfoy nie może z oczywistych przyczyn wziąć udziału w najbliższym meczu quidditcha, potrzebujemy kogoś na zmianę. Niestety, Slytherin nie dysponował osobą, która dobrze by się sprawowała na stanowisku szukającego... Aż do teraz.

Ginny, słysząc te słowa, z wrażenia upuściła gąbkę, która na powrót wpadła do wiaderka z cichym pluskiem.

- Chce pan, żebym grała przeciwko własnej drużynie?! - wykrzyknęła, na chwilę tracąc panowanie.

- Grzeczniej, Weasley - syknął Snape. - I tak, tego właśnie oczekuję. To będzie twoja kara. Poza tym... To już nie jest twojadrużyna.

Wyszedł z klasy, trzaskając drzwiami. Ginny, czując, jak wzbiera w niej niewyobrażalna złość, rzuciła gąbką w miejsce, w którym stał profesor, wyobrażając sobie, jak celnie trafia w jego twarz.

Kiedy emocje już nieco opadły, Ginny z ociąganiem zabrała się za czyszczenie umorusanych kolorowymi maziami ławek.

Zajmowała się właśnie trzecią z nich, kiedy drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się, ukazując sylwetkę Zoey, trzymającej dodatkowe wiaderko.

Ginny rzuciła jej wściekłe spojrzenie i powróciła do doprowadzania mebla do ładu.

- Przez ciebie muszę grać przeciwko Gryfonom - warknęła, polerując drewno z taką żarliwością, że pozostawiła na nim białe ślady.

- Tak, wiem. Przykro mi - powiedziała Zoey, choć skruchy w jej głosie Ginny nie dosłyszała. Ślizgonka wyjęła ze swojego wiadra namoczoną gąbkę i wspólnie zaczęły szorować ławkę.

- Wiem, że pewnie cię nie pocieszę, ale nie wywalili mnie ze szkoły.

Ginny prychnęła, zaprzestając na chwilę wykonywania czynności.

- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, co? - zapytała, łapiąc się pod boki. - Naprawdę, Zoey... Nie wiem, co ci zrobił ten cholerny Malfoy, ale czy było to warte tych kłopotów?

- Daj spokój, Weasley - mruknęła Zoey, przewracając oczami. - Nie zmienimy przeszłości, dobra? Wyjaśniłam to, co miałam wyjaśnić. Przeprosiłam. A Malfoy i tak ma za swoje. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z satysfakcjonującym uśmiechem, jednak nawet wizja Dracona skomlącego pod ciężarem półki z eliksirami nie była w stanie poprawić jej nastroju. Zoey, najwyraźniej to dostrzegając, dodała:

- Spokojna głowa, Weasley. Coś wykombinujemy z tym meczem. W końcu jesteśmy Ślizgonami.

Te słowa sprawiły, że usta Ginny uniosły się lekko ku górze, tworząc nieco kpiący uśmieszek.

- No właśnie, Ślizgoni... Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek się pojawi... No wiesz, żeby nam pomóc.

Zoey spoważniała lekko, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Ginny, widząc Ślizgonów w klasie Snape'a, z początku nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ludzie, którzy nawet nie darzyli jej sympatią, a jeśli już, to nie znali na tyle dobrze, aby móc tak ryzykować, zdecydowali się jednak pomóc i jej, i Zoey.

- Bo my ogólnie mamy dość pokręconą relację. Możemy się kłócić, wyzywać, pojedynkować, a nawet zgrywać wrogów. Ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to trzymamy się razem. Więc chyba Ci Okropni Ślizgoni nie są aż tacy źli, co nie?

Ginny westchnęła, w duchu przyznając Zoey rację.

Chyba rzeczywiście nie wszyscy byli tacy źli.


	5. W siódmym niebie nienawiści

**5. W SIÓDMYM NIEBIE NIENAWIŚCI**

Skrzydło szpitalne było prawie pozbawione dźwięków. Jedynie kapiąca z kranu woda przełamywała ciszę w drażniący sposób.

Ginny stała nad jedynym łóżkiem w pomieszczeniu, ze spokojem obserwując śpiącego na nim Goyle'a.

Jego ogromny brzuch podnosił się i opadał miarowo, a na okrągłej twarzy zagościł błogi uśmiech, kiedy przez sen wypowiedział słowo "Babeczki".

Nienawiść, nienawiść, nienawiść. Tylko myśl o tym uczuciu kotłowała się w jej głowie.

Goyle chrapnął. Nawet nie wiedział, że ktoś już od ponad godziny stoi nad nim, wpatrując się jak w eksponat i rozmyśla o jego winie.

- Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś, Gregory - wyszeptała, kierując swoją różdżkę w stronę śpiącego.

- [i]Crucio.[/i]

Ginny poderwała się z łóżka, jej serce biło niespokojnie. Rozejrzała się wokół, z ulgą dostrzegając blond włosy Daphne, wystające spod kołdry.

Odetchnęła. Myśl o tym, że mogłaby rzucić na kogoś zaklęcie niewybaczalne sprawiała, że po jej kręgosłupie przechodziły ciarki. Na szczęście znajdowała się w swoim dormitorium. Goyle był daleko, nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie. W pokoju smacznie spały tylko Daphne i...

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy. Tylko Daphne tu była.

Puste łóżko Zoey wyglądało dość niepokojąco. Gdzie się podziała? I, co ważniejsze, dlaczego zniknęła w środku nocy?

Weasley wstała, starając się nie obudzić śpiącej koleżanki. Nie mogła racjonalnie wyjaśnić przed sobą, dlaczego po raz kolejny kieruje się tam, gdzie być może czekają ją kłopoty, ale ciekawość była silnijsza. Oświetlając sobie drogę łagodnym promieniem, wyszła z dormitorium.

Wszak i tak nie uda jej się zasnąć ponownie.

Pokój wspólny świecił pustkami, więc zdecydowała się zupełnie wyjść z lochów.

Nieczęsto wybierała się na spacery nocą po Hogwarcie.

Pogrążony w ciemności, pusty, wielki zamek, pełen zakamarków i wszechobecnego Filcha z pewnością nie zapraszał do siebie uczniów tak późną porą. Jednak w tym momencie wydawał się idealnym miejscem na przemyślenie pewnych spraw.

Ginny szła spokojnym krokiem, nie bardzo jednak wiedząc, gdzie powinna się kierować. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że gdyby Zoey miała gdzieś kłopoty, to z pewnością byłoby to słyszalne.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, ostrożnie kierując różdżkę na dół. Zdawało jej się, że coś słyszała i miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie była to Pani Norris.

Odwróciła głowę, jednak na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy. Uznając, że to jedynie przesłyszenie, ruszyła dalej.

Nie zaszła jednak zbyt daleko - w pewnym momencie ktoś mocno zacisnął jej dłoń na ramieniu. Nim pisnęła, poczuła, jakby ta sama osoba przeciągnęła ją przez niewidzialną, zimną mgłę.

Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu równie ciasnym, co schowek na miotły. Z tym że zamiast miotły, był tu chłopak.

- Zwariowałeś?! - syknęła, bezskutecznie próbując uspokoić oszalałe ze strachu serce.

Choć usta Teodora Notta drgnęły tylko nieznacznie, to w jego oczach można było dostrzec rozbawienie, które przywodziło Ginny na myśl złośliwe chochliki.

- [i]Ja[/i]? - zapytał niewinnie. - Włóczysz się po zamku w środku nocy.

Ginny uniosła ręcę, w geście bezradności. Chłopak był niemożliwy.

- Właśnie wciągnąłeś mnie do składziku na miotły! [i]W środku nocy.[/i]

- Tak, ale kiedy Snape mnie złapie to karze mi wrócić do łóżka, czego i tak nie zrobię - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Za to ty, Weasley, to inna bajka, co nie?

Złośliwe chochliki coraz bardziej dawały się we znaki, kiedy Ginny patrzyła z dołu w ciemne oczy Notta.

Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś spoglądał na nią z góry. Nie należała do najwyższych osób - czego nie można było powiedzieć o Ślizgonie - więc nieraz czuła się malutka przy wyższych kolegach.

Jednak Nott zdawał się napawać tym, że znacznie przewyższał ją wzrostem, jakby było to jednoznaczne z tym, że ma wyższy iloraz inteligencji.

- Co to jest w ogóle za miejsce?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Czasami, kiedy słyszę kroki Filcha i nie chce mi się z nim użerać, to po prostu pojawia się to pomieszczenie. Chowam się, a kiedy wiem, że odszedł, to wychodzę. Jakby ten pokój spełniał życzenia...

Rzeczywiście, kiedy oboje zamilkli, do ich uszu dochodziły przytłumione dźwięki czyiś kroków, które z każdą sekundą cichły, aż w końcu jedynym, co słyszeli były ich własne, urywane oddechy. Zdawać by się mogło, że ściany magicznego pomieszczenia są cienkie niczym pergamin.

- Snape? - Brwi Ginny powędrowały do góry.

- Tak. Po siedmiu latach człowiek nauczył się rozpoznawać po krokach.

- Co on tutaj robił? No i, na Merlina, co ty[i] znowu [/i]tu robisz?

- Umawiamy się z profesorem na nocną herbatkę, nie wpadłaś na to?

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

- Ironiczny dupek.

- Ironiczny dupek, który znowu wyciąga cię z tarapatów - poprawił ją, co Ginny skwitowała prychnięciem.

- Możesz sobie darować swoją zabawę Tysiąc Sposób Na Doprowadzenie Weasley Do Szału? Chcę stąd wyjść.

Przeszli przez ścianę, na powrót znajdując się w opustoszałym korytarzu. Ginny otrzepała się z niewidzialnego pyłku, po czym spojrzała na swojego towarzysza wyczekująco.

- Nott, ty w ogóle chadzasz czasem spać? - zapytała, mając w pamięci wszystkie wieczorne pory, kiedy Ślizgon bynajmniej nie znajdował się w swoim łóżku.

- Zdarza się - rzucił. - A ty? Szukałaś czegoś?

- Tak - przyznała, przygryzając wargę.

Z jednej strony nie chciała mówić mu, że po prostu udała się na poszukiwanie Zoey. W końcu on nie zwierzał jej się ze swoich nocnych eskapad.

Szybko jednak uznała, że nie czuje potrzeby, aby udawać przed nim tajemniczą. - Zoey nie było w pokoju, pewnie włóczy się gdzieś po zamku.

- Włóczy się gdzieś po zamku - powtórzył Nott. - Włącz myślenie, Weasley. Gdzie mogła udać się dziewczyna, której nie udało się zemścić poprzednim razem?

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy i, uświadamiając sobie jego rację, złapała chłopaka za ramię i pokierowała w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Weasley, nie uważasz, że zbyt często wtrącasz swój gryfoński nos w nie swoje sprawy? - mruknął Nott, kiedy zbliżali się do swojego celu.

Jednak Ginny zignorowała, czując nagle, że całe jej ciało sztywnieje. Skrzydło szpitalne przywodziło jej na myśl koszmar tej nocy, skutecznie umożliwiając jej zrobienie następnego kroku.

- Weasley, wszystko w porzą...

- Odczep się w końcu! To nie moja wina, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?! - Oboje drgnęli, słysząc znajomy męski głos.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia były lekko uchylone. Ginny zbliżyła się nieco, aby przyłożyć do nich ucho. Nott uczynił to samo.

- Owszem, twoja Malfoy - warknęła Zoey. - Nie masz za grosz lojalności.

- Nie mam za grosz lojalności? - powtórzył, prychnając. - Przez ciebie i twoje postrzelone pomysły mam złamaną rękę!

- Zasłużyłeś na to! - Głos Zoey był niemal łamiący.

- Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem, do cholery jasnej! - odrzekł jej Malfoy, najwyraźniej tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

Nastała chwila milczenia między nimi i Ginny z łatwością mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak taskują się nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- No właśnie, Malfoy - przerwała ciszę Zoey. - Ty [i]nic[/i] nie zrobiłeś.

Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, Ginny z Nottem rzucili się w pobliski zaułek, aby wychodząca z pomieszczenia Zoey nie mogła ich zobaczyć. Wyszli dopiero wtedy, kiedy kroki dziewczyny ucichły zupełnie, pozostawiając korytarz w grobowej ciszy.

- Jak myślisz, o co chodziło? - zapytała natychmiast Weasley, kiedy wraz z Nottem udali się w stronę lochów.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale[i] bardzo[/i] mnie to ciekawi - mruknął chłopak, ironizując jak zwykle.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała na tę złośliwość i resztę drogi przeszli w zupełnej ciszy.

- Idziesz? - zapytała, kiedy już doszli do lochów. Wskazała głową na wejście do pokoju wspólnego, patrząc na chłopaka pytająco. Ten skinął głową i, powiedziawszy hasło, przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

- No to... Dobranoc - powiedziała cicho Ginny, kierując się w stronę dorimtoriów dziewcząt.

- Weasley. - Głos Notta zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi. - Trzymaj się swoich spraw. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

W tej uwadze dziewczyna, o dziwo, nie dostrzegła żadnej złośliwości. W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami - pomijając jej zmęczenie, nawet nie wiedziała, co mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście wtykała nos w nieswoje sprawy? A może po prostu martwiła się o Zoey?

Kiedy weszła do dormitorium, od razu dostrzegła, że Zoey nie zdążyła jeszcze zasnąć. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy odznaczały się na tle pogrążonego w ciemności pokoju.

- Co robiłaś? - padło pytanie.

- Spacerowałam. Myślałam... - odparła Ginny, chowając się pod kołdrą. - A ty?

- Niestety też.

Podczas śniadania Ginny beznamiętnie bawiła się widelcem, wkładając jego ząbki w jajecznicę i wyciągając na powrót. Daphne przyglądała się jej ruchom z lekkim zdegustowaniem.

- Co z tobą? - zapytał Tony, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Ginny westchnęła, odkładając widelec.

- Nie wyspałam się.

- Cóż, gdybyście się w nocy nie włóczyły, to pewnie nie byłoby problemu - prychnęła Daphne, nie kryjąc urazy. - Gdzieście były?

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, starając się uniknąć jej chłodnego wzroku.

- Nie powiemy, dopóki ty nie wyjaśnisz, dlaczego ostatnio zachowujesz się jak postrzelona - mruknęła Zoey. Daphne spojrzała na nią gniewnie, sprawiając, że atmosfera niemal natychmiast stała się nerwowa. Ginny zaś rzuciła spojrzenie Tony'emu, który wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego, co ona.

- Moja sprawa - warknęła blondwłosa Ślizgonka. Zoey otworzyła usta, zapewne aby się odciąć, jednak w tym momencie uwagę wszystkich zwrócił zbliżający się Mark Dowell.

Ginny w duchu podziękowała mu za przybycie w odpowiednim momencie.

- Weasley, dzisiaj po lekcjach trening - rzucił Mark, ku zdziwieniu Daphne i Tony'ego.

Ginny spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Od kiedy Snape dał jej ten głupi szlaban, miała nadzieję, że albo Malfoy odzyska szybko sprawność w ręce, albo Mark absolutnie nie wyrazi zgody, aby była w jego drużynie.

- Nie mogę przecież grać przeciwko własnej drużynie! - zawołała, nieco zbyt piskliwym głosem.

- To polecenie profesora Snape'a - mruknął chłopak, choć widocznie również nie był zadowolony z decyzji nauczyciela. - Nie ważne. Pogadamy na treningu.

To powiedziawszy odwrócił się na pięcie i, minąwszy kilka krzeseł, zajął miejsce obok swojej dziewczyny.

- Co to znaczy, że masz grać w drużynie Ślizgonów? - zdziwił się Tony.

Ginny opowiedziała im o karze, jaką wymierzył jej Snape.

- On nie może tego zrobić! - zawołał oburzony, a Daphne gorliwie pokiwała głową.

- Właśnie. Przecież nie możesz grać przeciwko własnemu domowi. Slytherin nie może... - urwała, przygryzając wargę. Ginny spojrzała na nią, unosząc brwi.

- Co nie może? Przegrać? - rzuciła, nieco zbyt ostro. - Spokojnie, Daphne. Nie grałabym na waszą niekorzyść, ale nie chcę też być przeciwko Gryfonom.

- To co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała Zoey. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu przed treningiem, więc będę musiała to przemyśleć.

- W razie czego, możesz na nas liczyć - powiedziała Daphne pocieszająco, puszcając jej oczko.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado. Lepiej, aby słowa Daphne prawdą, bo jeżeli zyska wrogów wśród Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, będzie musiała szukać sobie nowego domu.

I miała dziwne wrażenie, że odnalazłaby się jedynie w tym, który wymyśliła Luna.

[center]~~*~~[/center]

Stres przed zbliżającym się treningiem nie pozwolił Ginny racjonalnie myśleć na zajęciach. Za nieumiejętność przetransmutowania muchy w motyla, McGonagall odjęła Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów, co z oburzeniem przyjęli uczniowie tego domu.

Wściekła Ginny, z płomiennymi policzkami, przedzierała się przez tłum uczniów, by dotrzeć na boisko.

Dostrzegając jedynie pustkę na murawie, skierowała kroki w stronę szatni. Tam też znajdowała się cała drużyna Slytherinu, przebrana już w seledynowe szaty.

Jej wejście uciszyło wszelkie rozmowy i śmiechy, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią nieprzychylnie.

- Och, już jesteś - powiedział mało entuzjastycznie Mark, po czym zwrócił się do drużyny. - A więc mamy małą zmianę w składzie. Jako, że Malfoy nie może grać, z oczywistych powodów, jego miejsce zajmie Weasley. Tylko ten raz.

Reakcja Ślizgonów była taka, jaką spodziewała się zastać Ginny. W pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozległy się oburzone głosy, które nakładając się na siebie, uniemożliwiały zrozumienie kogokolwiek. Dopiero głośny gwizdek kapitana drużyny uciął dyskusję.

- To nakaz Snape'a - wyjaśnił Mark. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z podkrążonymi oczami prychnęła głośno.

- Taak? A co nasz szanowny profesor powie, kiedy ona pomoże Gryfonom wygrać?

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru! - zawołała Ginny, łapiąc się pod boki.

- Stracisz uznanie Pottera - zakpił Cornel Adams, ścigający.

- Gram dla [i]was[/i] - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ciemnowłosa Ślizgonka prychnęła po raz kolejny.

- Mark, mecz za kilka dni! Zmiany w drużynie to głupi pomysł.

- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Tamaro, że kiedy Goyle wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ty pożegnasz się z kijem. - Głos, do tej pory siedzącej bez słowa, Aquy Braun był pełen chłodu. - Ale ona ma rację. Nie możemy ryzykować - dodała, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Marka.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany.

- Wiecie, jaki jest Snape... - mruknął. - Mi też to nie pasuje, ale miejcie na uwadze, że nie mamy szukającego. Weasley dobrze sobie radzi na tej pozycji. Jesteśmy zmuszeni jej zaufać. A teraz na boisko!

Ślizgoni z ociąganiem opuścili szatnię, nie stroniąc od szturchania Ginny. Ta natomiast wyszła jako ostatnia, czując jak jej złość narasta.

Nie chciała wygranej Ślizgonów. Przecież była Gryfonką i to im życzyła jak najlepiej!

Mimo wszystko, nie mogłaby wykorzystać tej sytuacji, aby im pomóc.

Ten dylemat nie dawał jej spokoju, więc jedyne, co mogła teraz zrobić to wsiąść na miotłę i spróbować o tym zapomnieć. Może podczas lotu wpadnie jej do głowy pomysł, jak zjeść ciastko i mieć ciastko?

Na znak Marka siedem mioteł poszybowało w górę. Ginny natychmiast zaczęła krążyć wokół boiska, wypatrując znicza.

Od początku roku nie grała w qudditcha. Zapomniała już o dźwięku, który wydawała powiewająca na wietrze szata i o tym, że niesforne kosmyki włosów lepią się do twarzy. Znów móc poczuć tę szybkość było wręcz cudownie. Latając nad trybunami, napawała się tym zapomnianym uczuciem, tym samym pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła tłuczka, zbliżającego się do niej niebezpiecznie szybko. Zrobiła zwinny unik, a piłka pofrunęła w stronę Aquy, ktorą dzielnie obronił Crabbe.

Ginny z przestrachem spojrzała w stronę, z której nadleciał tłuczek. Tamara, podrzucając lekko swoją pałkę, patrzyła na nią, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Jak na tak szczupłą dziewczynę miała naprawdę dużo siły.

- WEASLEY! RUSZ SWÓJ GRYFOŃSKI TYŁEK I ZACZNIJ GRAĆ! - wydarł się Mark.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nich gniewnie. Skoro chcieli zobaczyć, na co ją stać, to ona im pokaże.

Przyśpieszając na tyle, na ile była w stanie jej miotła, poczęła latać nad trybunami, wokół obręcz i między zawodnikami, obserwując przy okazji ich taktykę.

Tamara kilka razy posłała tłuczka w jej stronę, którego Crabbe nawet nie raczył odbić.

[i]Nie wiesz, jak powinno się grać, flądro? [/i] pomyślała z goryczą Ginny, po raz kolejny unikając wyjątkowo agresywnej piłki. W końcu postanowiła nie dać się sprowokować i zwinnie zaczęła robić akrobacje w powietrzu, równocześnie szukając znicza.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy złota piłeczka dosłownie przefrunęła przed jej twarzą.

Ruszyła w pogoń za zniczem, który uciekł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Wyciągnęła rękę, aby móc go dosięgnąć, jednak jej palce ledwo musnęły trzepoczące skrzydełka.

Przyśpieszyła, a chwilę później udało jej się przechwycić znicza pełną garścią.

Z dumą wypisaną na twarzy uniosła wysoko rękę. Mark, dostrzegając to, nakazał drużynie zejść na ziemię.

- No, całkiem nieźle, Weasley - powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Jak złapiesz znicza w tym czasie na meczu, to Puchar mamy w kieszeni.

Ginny skrzywiła się lekko. Jego słowa sprawiły, że poczuła się jak zdrajca.

Jak na ironię, kiedy tylko ta myśl przeszła przez jej głowę, na horyzoncie pojawiła się grupa postaci w szkarłatnych szatach.

Wstrzymując oddech, odruchowo skryła się za Markiem, trzymając się kurczowo jego szaty. Wzrok jego dziewczyny, Aquy, powiedział jednak Ginny, aby lepiej trzymała ręce przy sobie. Szybko więc odsunęła się od chłopaka, wciąż jednak chowając się za resztą drużyny.

Mark wyszedł naprzeciw, aby stanąć oko w oko z Harrym.

- Potter, zabieraj dupę w troki. Mamy trening.

- Mamy pozwolenie od profesor McGonagall, aby trenować teraz.

- A my mamy od profesora Snape'a.

Ta dyskusja mogłaby spokojnie potrwać jeszcze trochę, gdyby nie wzrok Rona, który nagle spoczął na, ciągle starającej się ukryć, Ginny.

- Ginny?! - wykrzyknął, a jego policzki przybrały odcień jarzębiny. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok z jej stronę. - Co ty... Jak to?! Co to ma... Ty u nich?! Nie... Co... GINNY?!

- Brawo, Weasley. Może za kilka miesięcy uda ci się skleić porządne zdanie - mruknął Bidrick, obrońca Ślizgonów, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Gryfoni zdawali się być w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Zważywszy na fakt, że Ron jeszcze nie odzyskał mowy, Ginny postanowiła skupić całą swoją uwagę na Harrym. Bała się dostrzec w jego oczach złość, może nawet gorycz.

Z przykrością stwierdziła jednak, że zawód i niedowierzenie było o wiele gorsze.

- Nie zgadzam się na to - powiedział hardo Harry, zwracając się do Marka. - To nasza ścigająca.

- Była, Potter, była - poprawiła go Aqua. - Teraz to nasza szukająca. To jest jej kara u Snape'a.

Dyskurs, który się rozpętał sprawił, że wszystkie uniesione głosy mieszały się, uniemożliwiając dojście do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia. Jedynie kilka zdań udało się wyłapać z burzy krzyków.

- Tak nie może być!

- Robicie mojej siostrzyczce pranie mózgu! Gin, powiedz coś!

- To jest kara...

- Dobra, Potter, trenujcie teraz, ale skończ już to przedstawienie...

- I tak was pokonamy...

- Ginny!

- Nie zgadzam się!

- Ginny, jesteś zwykłą zdrajczynią.

Ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane przez Demelzę Robins, przecięło dyskurs, jakby było zaklęciem. Słowo "zdrajczyni" uderzyło Ginny z niezwykłą mocą.

- Co? Nie! - zaprzyła się Ginny, patrząc na koleżankę z wyrzutem. - Nie mam zamiaru grać na waszą niekorzyść!

- CO? - zapytał któryś ze Ślizgonów.

- Nie, to miałam na myśli! Nie grałabym na waszą niekorzyść również...

- Zdecyduj się, Weasley.

Ginny uformowała palce w pięść, zaciskając zęby.

Chciała powiedzieć Ronowi i Harry'emu prawdę, ale na osobności. Wiedziała, że jeśli nastąpi taka sytuacja, jak teraz, to nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Nie pomyliła się.

Naprawdę, nie rozumieli tego? Starała się być sprawiedliwa. Odrobić swoją karę, nie krzywdząc, [i]jakimś cudem[/i], żadnej z drużyn. A przecież mogła pozowlić Harry'em złapać znicza, a Gryfoni zawdzięczyliby jej zwycięstwo. Albo przeciwnie - skoro grała teraz dla Slytherinu, mogła zupełnie zigorować fakt, czy jest przeciwko swojemu domowi, czy też nie.

A teraz stała pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem, czując się jak najgorszy zdrajca i oszust.

Wzburzona do granic możliwości, ostentacyjnie cisnęła swoją miotłą o podłoże, po czym pomaszerowała w kierunku szatni. Ciągnęły się za nią czyjeś głosy, wykrzykując jej imię. Nie wiedziała, czy był to Ron, Harry, czy może Mark.

Nie miała ochoty już ich wszystkich słuchać.

- To jest bezsensu - mruknęła Daphne, oglądając swoje, pomalowane na łososiowo, paznokcie bez entuzjazmu.

- Może miałoby sens, gdybyś chociaż odrobinę pomagała - rzuciła chłodno Zoey znad czytanej książki.

Daphne spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem, po czym, nie spuszczając z niej oczu, demonstracyjnie zaczęła wertować książkę "Quidditch: Wczoraj i dziś".

Tony ziewnął w sposób ostentacyjny, sadowiąc się wygodniej na pufie.

Ginny westhnęła. Siedzieli w bibliotece od trzech godzin i nikomu już nie służyło tak długie wertowanie książek o jednej tematyce.

- Jak dla mnie powinnaś w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na tych Gryfonów - powiedział Tony, zamykając książkę, którą przed chwilą czytał. - W tej też nic ma... Tak czy siak, uważam, że wszyscy zachowali się okropnie. Chyba nie wiedzą, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji.

- Ja uważam, że Malfoy powinien łapać tego znicza swoją niewyparzoną gębą - rzuciła Zoey.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Po prostu nie chcę mieć wrogów w... [i]moich domach.[/i] - skrzywiła się nieznacznie, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa.

- No i w tym problem! - żachnęła się Daphne. - Chcesz zadowolić wszystkich. Kiedy zrozumiesz, że tak się [i]nie da?[/i]

- Kiedy przestanę się czuć jak jakiś zdrajca - mruknęła pospępnie Ginny.

- Ech, jak sobie chcesz. Idę do toalety - rzuciła Daphne, wstając.

Tony i Zoey odprowadzili ją wzorkiem, a następnie, z lekkim ociąganiem, powrócili do lektury.

Ginny przyjrzała się im. Zoey ślęczała nad książką i zdawać by się mogło, że rzęsy ciążą jej, jakby były zrobione z ołowiu. Od czasu zdemolowania klasy Ginny poczuła większą sympatię do niej, powoli akceptując jej ironiczne uwagi i demonstracyjne uwagi, a nawet ją polubiła.

Tony wygodniej usadowił się na pufie, choć minę miał nieco posępną. Zapewne wolałby spędzać ten piątkowy wieczór w towarzystwie swojej nowej dziewczyny, Krukonki Lisy z siódmej klasy (Daphne wyraziła już swoją gorycz, że Tony również wybiera się na bal, podczas gdy jej szukanie partnera szło bardzo topornie).

Ginny spojrzała dyskretnie na zegarek znajdujący się na nadgarstku Tony'ego. Było kilka minut po jedenastej. Siedzieli tu już trzy godziny.

- Idzcie już spać. Chyba nic nie znajdziemy - powiedziała, uśmiechając się mizernie.

Zoey uniosła brwi.

- Jesteś pewna? Nic nie znaleźliśmy.

- Tak, jestem pewna - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Doceniam waszą pomoc, naprawdę. Jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc idźcie już. Może jeszcze coś wymyślę.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie niepewnie, po czym zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy to toreb. Wyszli, pozostawiając bibliotekę zupełnie pozbawioną dźwięków.

Ginny nie sądziła, że głucha cisza tak źle na nią wpłynie. Naprawdę doceniła pomoc Ślizgonów, której zbytnio się nie spodziewała. Myślała, że będzie skazana tylko na siebie, jednak, o dziwo, nie pozostawili jej samej sobie.

Osunęła się głębiej na pufie, ze zrezygnowaniem patrząc na stertę książek dotyczących quidditcha. Jak mogła sądzić, że uda im się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu w którejś z tych pozycji?

[i]Gdyby mnie nie nienawidzili, to może bym poprosiła Hermionę o pomoc[/i] pomyślała z goryczą. Nie wiedziałam wprawdzie co myśli teraz Hermiona, gdzyż unikała zarówno jej, Harry'ego i Rona, jak tylko mogła.

Cóż, jutro wszystko będzie jasne. Jeżeli złapie znicza przed Harrym, nie będzie miała po co wracać do Gryffindoru.

[i]Gdzie jest ta Daphne?[/i] myślała z irytacją Ginny. Zdecydowała, że poczeka na nią i razem wrócą do dormitorium. Nie da rady już nic wymyślić.

Spojrzała leniwie na torbę koleżanki. Drgnęła, zaskoczona widokiem czerwonej koperty wystającej z książki. Intensywny kolor wyróżniał się tak bardzo, jakby sam zapraszał do przeczytania siebie.

Przygryzła wargę. Nie, nie może tego zrobić. To prywatny list.

Z drugiej strony... Dlaczego Daphne zachowuje się ostatnio tak dziwnie? A co jeżeli ma kłopoty i boi się o tym powiedzieć?

Biła się z myślami przez krótką chwilę, aż w końcu sięgnęła po kopertę szybkim ruchem, jakby bała się, że zaraz się rozmyśli.

Starała się zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia dźwiękami rozwijającego się papieru.

[i]Och, czy nie widzisz,

Że należysz do mnie?

Jak boli moje biedne serce

Z każdym krokiem, który robisz

Z każdym ruchem, który wykonujesz

Z każdą przysięgą, którą łamiesz

Każdym uśmiechem, który udajesz

Każdą skargą, którą składasz

Będę cię obserwować.[/i]*

Ginny przeczytała tekst kilka razy, nie pojmując zupełnie jego treści. Co on oznaczał?

[i]Będę cię obserwować.[/i] Wpatrywała się w te słowa, mając dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś je już słyszała. Minęło kilka sekund nim przypomniała sobie, gdzie.

To było blisko dziesięć lat temu, kiedy tata zabrał ją na wycieczkę po jakimś mugolskim miasteczku. Weszli do wielkiego sklepu, a Artur zachwycał się każdą napotkaną rzeczą, głośno zastanawiając się, co właśnie obserwuje. Ginny nie zwracała na to uwagi, bardziej skupiając się na, dobiegającej niewiadomo skąd, muzyce. Dokładnie zapamiętała słowa "Będę cię obserwować", gdyż skojarzyły jej się z prześladowcą i zostały w pamięci aż do tej pory.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się. Czy ktoś prześladował Daphne? A może to jakiś głupi żart?

- Co robisz? - dziewczyna drgnęła, wypuszczając list z ręki. Daphne stała nad nią z kamienną miną. Nie wyglądała nawet na zdenerwowaną.

- Wybacz - wymamrotała Ginny, siegając po upuszczoną kartkę. - Marwiłam się, że nie dajesz sobie z czymś rady i... I miałam rację. Daphne, kto to robi?

- A bo ja wiem - odparła Daphne, opadając na pufę. - Ktoś, kto ma widocznie niezły ubaw. To trwa jakoś od początku roku. Zdjęcia, wierszyki... To jakiś popapraniec! - Ginny miała nieodparte wrażenie, że dziewczyna specjalnie zostawiła na widoku kopertę, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie wszystko.

- Zbyt kreatywny nie jest - mruknęła Ginny. - To tekst mugolskiej piosenki. Czyli albo jest z mugolskiej rodziny, albo ma bzika na ich punkcie. - [i]Jak mój tata [/i]dodała w myśli.

Daphne zmarszczyła brwi.

- On ma w ogóle bzika. Ani razu nie raczył mi wytłumaczyć, [i]dlaczego[/i] to robi. Albo raczyła...

- Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, tylko idź do Dumbledore'a! - powiedziała stanowczo Ginny. - Ktoś od dwóch miesięcy cię prześladuje. Musisz o tym powiedzieć. - Daphne energicznie pokręciła głową.

- Sama znajdę tego gnojka - odpowiedziała tonem przesiąkniętym jadem. - Zresztą nieważne. Jestem śpiąca, nie mam siły o tym rozmawiać. Idziemy?

Ginny skinęła głową, podnosząc się z siedzenia.

Spojrzała na Daphne, która uśmiechnęła się do niej blado. Ginny miała nieodparte wrażenie, że uśmiech ten stanowił maskę pozornej obojętności, gdyż lęk w oczach Ślizgonki był aż nadto zauważalny.

Ktoś po prostu bawił się jej kosztem... Sama myśl o prześladowcy sprawiała, że Ginny przechodziły ciarki na plecach.

[i]Ani razu nie raczył mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi.[/i] powiedziała Daphne. Ginny nie chciała usprawiedliwiać osoby, która prześladuje jej koleżankę, jednak dobrze wiedziała, że Daphne ma swoje za uszami. Widocznie komuś się naraziła.

Pytanie tylko, komu?

Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie dostrzegła, że ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym ona z niej wychodziła, co przyczyniło się do bolesnego zderzenia.

- Przepraszam! - zawołała Ginny. Dziewczyna, na którą wpadła odgarnęła kilka kosmyków kasztanowych włosów z twarzy i spojrzała na nie pogodnie.

- Crystal? - Daphne uniosła brwi. - Co ty tu robisz?

- Zostawiłam tutaj wypracowanie. Całe szcęście, że biblioteka jescze jest otwarta! - odparła z wyraźną ulgą. - A wy?

- My szukałyśmy sposobu na... - Ginny zawahała się, spoglądając na Daphne. Właściwie, to na co szukała sposobu? Co spodziewała się zastać w bibliotece? Historię Gryfonki, która musi grać przeciwko swojemu domowi w drużynie Slytherinu oraz to, jak sobie z tym poradziła?

Niedorzeczność tego pomysłu dotarła do niej dopiero teraz.

Na szczęście Crystal okazała się być bardziej domyślna.

- Chodzi o ten mecz?

- Tak - mruknęła Ginny z ponurą miną.

Crystal spojrzała na nią uważnie, jakby coś analizowała.

- Ginny, chodź ze mną po to wypracowanie. - Nim Ginny zdążyła odpowiedzieć, już była ciągnięta w stronę regałów.

- Ej, a ja?! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Daphne, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

- Dobra, chyba wiem, jak ci pomóc - powiedziała Crystal, przechodząc od razu do meritum. Ginny spojrzała na nią, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, naprawdę - potwierdziała Crystal, uśmiechając się lekko.

Ginny rzuciła się na nią w przypływie euforii. Straciła już nadzieję, że jest jakiekolwiek wyjście z tej sytuacji. Pod tym względem Crystal przypominała nieco ślizgońską wersję Hermiony.

- Tylko nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że ci pomogłam. Nie chcę mieć kłopotów - wyjaśniła stanowczo Crystal, ściszając głos. - I masz u mnie dług!

Ginny przewróciła oczami, rozbawiona. Zdecydowanie, [i]ślizgońska[/i] wersja Hermiony.

Dziki ryk tłumu słychać było już w szatni. Ogłuszający dźwięk sprawiał, że w gardle Ginny powstała ogromna gula.

- Drużyno, gotowi? - zapytał Mark. Odpowiedział mu głośny okrzyk bojowy.

Mark zaczął swój monolog, mający na celu zmotywowanie drużyny, jednak Ginny go nie słuchała. Pogrążony była jedynie w myślach, czy aby na pewno plan Crystal wypali...

Ginny, wraz z resztą drużyny, wyszła z szatni na trzęsących się nogach. Czuła na sobie palące spojrzenia ludzi i niemal słyszała ich szepty, choć bardziej przypominało to paranoję.

- Kapitanowie drużyn, słynny Harry Potter oraz Mark Dowell widocznie nie pałają do siebie sympatią - zauważył komentujący Zachariasz Smith. - I... Wystartowali! - krzyknął, gdy na dźwięk gwizdka czternaście mioteł uniosło się w górę.

- W drużynie Slytherinu zaszły znaczne zmiany. Ginny Weasley, która grała na pozycji ścigającej w drużynie Gryffindoru, postanowiła przejść na stronę wroga - mówił Zachariasz złośliwie.

Ginny, ignorując go, poczęła latać wokół boiska. Nie zwracała specjalnej uwagi na grę, pragnąc zachować pozory, jakby naprawdę szukała znicza. W pewnym momencie zauważyła Harry'ego, pędzącego w jej stronę. Odwróciła głowę, myśląc, że tuż za uchem fruwa jej znicz, jednak Harry zatrzymał się minimalnie przy niej, mówiąc:

- Jeżeli złapiesz znicza... Pogratuluję ci dobrego meczu. - I z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, ruszył dalej.

- Wygląda na to, że Potter mógłby być na każde skinienie Weasley - zakpił Zachariasz. - Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiła...

Smith nie zdołał jednak dokończyć zdania, gdyż w jego stronę pofrunął tłuczek. Chłopak schylił się, a piłka śmignęła ponad jego głową jedynie o cal, po czym wróciła na boisko, jakby odbiła się od niewidzialnej ściany.

Ginny spojrzała w kierunku, z którego odbito tłuczek. Zaskoczona, zauważyła że to Tamara uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo.

W pewnym momencie Ginny dostrzegła znicza, któy ledwie wyróżniał się na tle błękitnego nieba.

Popędziła w jego kierunku, a im bliżej była, tym znicz uciekał jeszcze dalej.

[i]W górę, jeszcze trochę w górę[/i] prosiła w duchu, unosząc się coraz wyżej nad trybunami. Kątem oka dostrzegła, ze Harry już podąża w jej stronę. [i]Jeżeli przez to zginę, to zabiję Crystal![/i] pomyślała, wyciągając rękę.

Drugą dłoń również oderwała od miotły, po czym, w ułamku sekundy, bezwiednie ześlizgnęła się ze swojej miotły.

Spadała w dół w akompaniamencie krzyków, dochodzących z trybun. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, choć zdawało jej się, że od ziemi dzielą ją setki kilometrów.

Jedyne, co dostrzegła przed uderzeniem o murawę była, migająca przed oczami, czerwień.

*Every breath you take by The Police


End file.
